Sabrina's Adventure 2: Return of Sabrina
by Sabrina the Guardian
Summary: The previous story for this is at mediaminer. It's been ten years,Sabrina somehow comes back to life,Sabre starts attacking the world,how will Sonic and his friends survive? Pairings: SonicAmy, TailOC,ShadowOC
1. Sabrina returns

**10 years ago today...**

**A young girl named Sabrina was left an orphan,her parents were killed,she had no family,she had no friends.She had a very special gift,the black chaos emerald in her body.She dedicated herself to avenge her parent's death on a man named Dr. Eggman,an evil mad scientist.While she was on her journey,she met up with several heroes who wanted to help,but she wanted to go alone.They followed her through adventure,joy,and sorrow.She knew one very special friend who had suffered the same tragic past,a black hedgehog named Shadow.The two hedgehogs went on many adventures,Sabrina found out that she had a twin brother named Sabre.The yellow and black hedgehog was bent on destruction and chaos.Sabre and Dr. Eggman unleashed a a deadly plot to conquer the world using the seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald to power up a very destructive weapon.They used the weapon to destroy the Earth,Sabrina made her wish and used her chaos power and sacrificed herself to save the planet.When her friends found her,she was a stone figure in the island where the weapon hit.There was the black emerald on the statue,everyone cried that day,they said their goodbyes and left,Shadow stayed behind,he put his hand on the emerald,her voice came into his mind,they talked and said their final goodbyes.He left a large bouquet of roses by the emerald and left.**

**"_Syranora,Shadow the Hedgehog,one day,we shall meet again."_**

On that very same island,Sabrina's stone figure stood there,untouched by the powers of chaos.It was raining,thundering,and shooting bolts of lightning through the dark black sky.The statue was washed clean.Nobody has visited that island in 10 years,suddenly,the black chaos emerald started glowing in it's host on the statue,the statue started crackling,the lightning started flashing more fierce.The lightning started striking the stone figure,the flashes becoming more powerful with each strike.The statue started changing shape,size,and color. Suddenly,there was a bright black flash that surrounded the figure,the flash grew into a giant white ball,the ball grew bigger each second,spreading across the crashing ocean like chaos control. The white ball if light started fading away as the storm retreated.The rain stopped,the sky grew silent,the lighning continued to strike the white ball,the ball continued to shrink and dim.The light finally disappeared,the lightning stopped flashing,the sky turned a starry dark blue.The statue was no more,there was a yellow hedgehog in the statue's place,lying there with no movements at all,the hedgehog was glowing a deep black arora as it layed there,silent.

The next morning,there was a dim,orange sunrise,starting to glow brighter each minute.The land started lighting up as the rays of light hit the quiet earth.The yellow hedgehog was still laying on the ground,not moving,a ray of light hit the girl's face,she started flinching,moving her fingers and toes.The girl opened her eyes and saw the clear,blue sky. "What? I'm alive? But how?" She sat up and looked around,she was on the same island. "It worked,didn't Knuckles say that my plan would kill me?" Then she remembered about Sonic and his friends. "Oh no,I hope they're okay!" She stood up,but when she did,she fell back down,she was still very weak from the sacrifice she made. She started exercising,in a few moments she was able to stand up and start running at supersonic speed over the ocean,she skimmed the water until she saw Station Square. "Here I come,Sonic!" She ran to the large city.


	2. Sabrina finds the gang

** In Station Square...  
  
** It's been exactly ten years since Sabrina sacrificed herself,things were very quiet in the city,Eggman hasn't been seen since Sabrina turned into a statue.Right after Sabrina disappeared,the people of the city made a memorial for Sabrina.Sonic and his friends have been relaxing at their homes,Sonic was relaxing at the Emerald Coast Beach, Amy was swimming in the water with Cream and Tails.Knuckles was at Angel Island after getting the Master Emerald returned by Sonic. Shadow was resting on the beach. "Hey guys,want some smoothies,it's all on me!" Sonic said after he sat up and stretched. Everyone ran to the snack stand and chose their flavors.After they all got their smoothies,they went back to the beach.While they were drinking,a civilian saw something in the water and ran out. "AAHH!! There's something out there!" The lifeguard looked out and saw a fast moving object coming their way. He blew his whistle. "EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER!!!" People started running out of the water and moved inland.There were so many people rushing out,Sonic and the others were nearly trampled in the stampede of people.Amy,Cream,and Tails got out of the water and went to Sonic. "Sonic,what is it?" Sonic looked around the water and saw a very fast object moving their way. "I don't know,but whatever it is,it's a speedy one!" Sonic walked towards the water and looked again,it was a yellow hedgehog. Sonic gasped. "Hey guys,I think it's Sabre!" Everyone got angry and ran to the water. The hovering figure got closer to them,suddenly,the figure went so fast to the beach that it dusted everyone there.Sonic was blinded,when the dust cleared,he gasped.The figure spoke. "Long time no see,did you miss me?" Everyone perked up at the familiar voice. Sonic smiled and grinned. "S-Sabrina? Is that you?" The figure stepped out of the dust cloud to reveal herself. "You bet!" Everyone jumped into the air and ran to her. "SABRINA!!!" Everyone was hugging her,they picked her up and tossed her in the air.Sabrina screamed in complete joy. Shadow was the only one not there,he was still leaning against the wall of a building,Sabrina saw a tear fall down his face. Everyone was looking at him,very confused.Shadow looked much different than he was 10 years ago.His quills were longer,the ones that curled up were split on the ends,there were also two longer ones hanging down his back.He had strange green light pads that were in the place of his old gold bracelets. Sabrina hardly recognized him. "Shadow? Is that you?" Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her,she had also changed her appearance,even though she was turned to stone 10 years ago.Her quills were much longer,reaching all the way down to her feet,her clothes were the same ones she was wearing when she disappeared,she had three bangs on her forehead.Shadow sighed deeply,he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.A tear ran down his face. "Sabrina,I missed you so much! I thought you would be gone forever." Sonic went in front of her and sighed sarcastically. "Yeah,Shadow's been acting strange since you disappeared! He's been mumbling your name,he was spacing out all the time.I think he has a crush on you!" Shadow's eyes opened wide. "I DO NOT! SHE'S JUST A GOOD FRIEND!!!" Sonic shrugged and walked away. "Yeah right!" Sonic yelled before he ran off. "Hey!" Shadow ran after him. Cream walked to Sabrina and gave her a necklace of red roses. "I know I'm a little old for this,but this is for you,Sabrina." Sabrina smiled and hugged her.She put the necklace on. "Thank you,Miss Cream." The two girls laughed.Sonic was still running away from Shadow,until Sabrina stuck her leg out and tripped Sonic. "Whoa!" He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shadow stopped and laughed. "HA HA! Did you have a nice trip?" Sonic stood back up and dusted himself off. "Ha ha ha,very funny,Shadow." Sabrina giggled and walked towards the water.She jumped in the water and started swimming. "Man,this place really changed over the years!" Sabrina started floating in the water,she closed her eyes and sighed,until Tails,Amy,and Cream dunked her. "Hey!" She swam back up and started splashing them. They splashed back at her,Tails suddenly used his two tails to make a giant wave of water,the three girls got soaked. "TAILS!!!" They all started splashing at him until he retreated back to the beach,soaking wet. Sonic and Shadow laughed at him,until Tails shook himself off and shot water at them,soaking them. They both fell to the ground and got covered in sand. Everyone started laughing,the three girls got out of the water and dried off. Sabrina didn't have a towel,Shadow saw this and picked up his towel. "Here,use mine." Sabrina gladly took the towel and dried off. "Thank you,Shadow." Shadow nodded and walked by the others. Before he could catch up, he turned around and smiled. "Nice to have you back,Sabrina." Shadow walked away and caught up with the others. Sabrina smiled and followed them.  
  
The six heroes were walking through the large city,Sabrina was very familiar with the buildings around her,there were many new buildings around her as well. "Wow! This place REALLY changed!" Suddenly,she saw a very familiar building,she stopped and gasped. "I-It's my house!" Sonic and the others stopped and looked at the building,there was a large,golden plaque next to the door.Sabrina walked up to it and read the plaque.  
  
_ In loving memory of Sabrina Hedgehog,a loved friend and a hero.  
Saved the world from a deadly threat.  
But the cost was a friend,a hero,a loved one.  
  
_ Sabrina let a tear down her face,she put her hand on the golden sheet and sighed.She took her hand off of the plaque and walked back to her friends.Sabrina got confused and stopped walking.Sonic noticed her and stopped next to her. "Hey,something bothering you?" Sabrina sighed deeply. "Well,it's just that,before I went to stop the eclipse cannon from hitting the Earth,Knuckles told me that my plan would probably destroy me.I sacrificed myself to save you guys,to save everyone,to avenge my parents! I'm just wondering why I'm still alive. I'm so confused!" Sonic thought for a moment. "Hmm,I've been wondering the same thing,Sabrina. Maybe Knuckles might know what's going on.How about we both go to Angel Island tomorrow and ask him,okay?" Sabrina nodded. The two hedgehogs walked back to the group.  
  
A few minutes later,Sonic,Tails,Amy,Cream,Shadow,and Sabrina arrived a a very large house.It was over 50 feet high,had three floors,had a large balcony. Sabrina gasped. "Where are we?" Sonic chuckled and opened the door. "This is our new home,Sabrina. All of us moved together in here about a year after you disappeared.You'll be staying here with us!" Sabrina smiled. "Thank you Sonic,we'll all be like a big family,together!" Everyone smiled. Shadow stood next to her. "C'mon,want me to show you around?" Sabrina smiled again. "Sure,okay!" Everyone walked into the large house.


	3. Sabrina is Immortal!

After the six heroes entered the large house,Sabrina looked around,it was a huge room with many door,windows,and even a skylight. "Wow,this place is huge!" Sonic smirked and walked to a door,he stopped in front of it and opened it.Sabrina walked to the door and slowly walked in. Sonic turned the light on. "This will be your room,Sabrina. Hope you like it!" Sabrina looked around,it was a very large room with alot of new style furniture,it had four windows and a skyligh streching across the whole cieling. "Oh,I love it! Thank you so much guys!" Sabrina gave Sonic a quick hug and looked around the rest of the house. Shadow walked by her and smiled. "So,do you like it her so far?" Sabrina smiled and nodded. Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Here,let me show you around." Sabrina nodded and followed him. First they went to a blue door that had the word 'Sonic' on it. "This is Sonic's room,I'm sure you can tell that." Sonic walked in front of the door and opened it. "Go on,take a look!" Sabrina looked inside and saw many pictures of him all over the walls,there were many awards and trophies on shelves,there was a large skylight on the cieling. "Whoa,your room is so cool,Sonic!" Sonic chuckled and left the room.The other two hedgehogs left the room and closed the door.Then they walked to a pink door with the word 'Amy Rose' on it. Amy walked in front of them and opened the door. "This is my room,Sabrina.You can visit anytime!" Sabrina walked in and looked around. There were lots of Sonic merchandise around the whole room,rugs,posters,figurines,clothing,everything a fan could want. "Hm,I guess you're still chasing Sonic around, huh?" She and Amy laughed and left the room. Then Sabrina and Shadow walked in front of a black door. "I'm guessing this is your room,right?" Shadow opened the door and turned the light on. It was all white with many windows in it,a large skylight,a big screen tv,a huge stereo. "Whoa,cool room,Shadow! I like it!" Shadow chuckled and left the room,Sabrina followed him.They walked in front of an orange door that had the word 'Tails' on it,Tails was standing in front of it. "Hey,Sabrina!This is my room!" He opened the door to see many models of planes and machines,he had a large door that led to a long takeoff area,there was a large skylight on the cieling. Sabrina and Shadow left the room and continued.They walked in front of a biege door that had the word 'Cream' on it. Cream opened the door for them,Sabrina walked in and saw many flowers in pictures,vase,and neclaces. "Wow,your room is beautiful,Cream!" Cream nodded and thanked her.Sabrina left the room and walked around some more. Shadow walked to a balcony and looked outside,Sabrina walked there and looked.There was a beautiful view of the ocean,there was a sunset,a dim orage sun was halfway down,Sabrina smiled and walked back inside the house.Shadow smiled and followed her,they soon walked in front of a large door,Sonic opened it from inside and led them in,it was a party room,already,Tails,Amy,and Cream had music blasting and they were dancing. "Wanna party?" Sabrina wasn't sure. "No thanks,I'll just sit out for now." She walked in the room and sat on a couch,she sighed deeply.She watched as the five heroes danced to the beat of the music. "_How did I get here? I thought I sacrificed myself,why am I feeling this way?"_ She saw Shadow walking to her,he sat down next to her on the sofa. "Hey,is something wrong?" Sabrina sighed again. "Oh,it's nothing,Shadow." She looked away. "Come on,you can tell me,I won't get angry or anything." Sabrina stood up and walked away,Shadow stood up and followed her.Before Sabrina stepped out of the room,she felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned around and saw Shadow. "Why are you following me,Shadow?" Shadow took his hand off her shoulder and spoke. "Sabrina,if there is something bothering you,you can tell me.I'll do anything I can to help." Sabrina started getting angry. "Shadow,I already told you,I don't want to talk to you about it! It's none of your business anyway,so leave me alone!" She ran away to her room and slammed the door. Shadow was getting confused,he turned around and went back to the party room.

Back in the party room,Shadow sat out on the sofa,worried about Sabrina,he sighed and closed his eyes. Sonic was still break-dancing,Amy decided to sit out,she got a glass of punch and sat down by Shadow. She looked around and noticed Sabrina was missing,she looked at Shadow. "Hey Shadow,where's Sabrina?" Shadow kept his eyes closed. "She...went to bed,she was tired." Amy nodded and went back to the group. Shadow sighed,he then stood up and walked out of the room,on the way to his room,he passed Sabrina's door,he walked up to it and put his ear on it,he didn't hear any sound. He then quietly turned the knob of the door and pushed it open just enough to peek inside,he poked his head in and saw a yellow hedgehog laying on the bed.He quietly stepped in and walked towards the girl,he heard mumbling sounds coming from her.He stopped next to her bed and looked at her,she was sleeping soundly,he suddenly heard words coming from her. "Must...find...purpose...must...find...reason...must...find...answers...to live." Shadow slowly put his hand on her head and petted her long quills,he started feeling shivers on her.He smiled and pulled the blanket over her,the shivering stopped,the room grew silent. Shadow quietly stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door. He smiled and walked back to his room,tired.

In the party room,Sonic,Tails,Amy,and Cream were still dancing to the music,Amy stopped dancing and left the room,before she left Sonic called her. "Amy,where are you going?" Amy turned around. "I'm just going to check on Sabrina." Sonic nodded and continued dancing.Amy walked down the hall and stopped in front of Sabrina's door,she peeked inside and saw her sleeping,she smiled and closed her door.Amy walked away and to her room,when she got in her room,she sat on her bed and looked out in the sky. "Hm,Shadow sure seems to be normal now since Sabrina is back.Why is he being so nice to her,maybe he--nah,Shadow would never be like that to anyone." She soon drifted off to sleep.

At the party room,Sonic,Tails,and Cream were all still dancing to the music in the room,everyone was starting to get tired.Sonic turned off the stereo,Tails and Cream helped clean up.When they finished,they all walked to their rooms and went to bed,Sonic walked to Sabrina's door and peeked inside,she was sleeping,he smiled and walked to his room,he sat on his bed and thought. "_Why did Sabrina come back to life,how did she come back? I'll have to take her to Angel Island tomorrow and ask Knuckles about this."_ He soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning,Sabrina woke up when the rising sun shone into her eyes,she sat up and yawned.She notice the blanket covered over her,she shrugged and hopped out of the bed.She quietly walked out of her room and walked to the bathroom to wash up.When she got there,she turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed a cupful of water on her face.She dried her face off with a towel and walked back to her room,she walked onto her balcony and looked outside,she saw a dim,orange sun rising just as it was setting last night.She sighed and closed her eyes to feel the morning breeze,then she heard a 'hmph' sound.She looked to her right and saw Shadow on his balcony. "Hey Shadow!" Sabrina waved at him. Shadow waved back and looked at the ocean. They both then heard a whistle,they looked to thier left and saw Sonic there. "Hey,mornin' Sabrina!" Sabrina waved at him. Sonic and Shadow then walked back into their rooms,suddenly,Sonic opened her bedroom door. "Last one to the kitchen is a slowmo!" Sonic closed the door and ran to the kitchen,Shadow ran after him.Sabrina ran after them. "I'm gonna beat you!" Sonic was in the lead,then Shadow got ahead of him. "Not a chance!" Shadow was in the lead now,until a yellow blur passed both of them. "Hah! You wish!" Sabrina managed to beat them into the kitchen,but before she got into the room,she tripped over a flipped rug and fell to the floor. Shadow stopped and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,I can take it." She dusted herself off and walked wobbily into the kitchen. "You okay,kid?" Sonic asked. Sabrina nodded. After a minute,Tails walked in and sat down to eat. "Hey Sonic!" Pretty soon,Cream and Amy walked in to eat.After everyone was full,Sonic stood up and waited by the front door. "Hey,are we going to Angel Island or what?" Sabrina stood up and followed him out the door. "So,how has Knuckles been doing?" Sonic shrugged. "Eh,he cooled off soon after you disappeared,after he found out he was chasing the wrong hog." They syarted laughing. "Hey Sonic!" "Yeah?" Sabrina dashed off. "Race ya!" Sonic dashed after her and got ahead. "Ha! Nobody beats me in a race!" Sabrina soon got ahead of him again and dashed away.

Sonic and Sabrina soon got to Angel Island,Sonic won the race. The two hedgehogs walked to the altar and found Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald as usual. "Hey Knuckles!" Knuckles looked around to see Sonic standing by the altar. "Hey Sonic." Sonic waved at him. "Hey Knuckles,I'd like you to meet an old friend of ours!" Knuckles sat up and saw Sabrina standing next to him. "Hey! It's Sabrina,what happened? I thought you sacrificed yourself to save the Earth!" Sabrina stepped up in front of the altar and explained. "That's what I've been wondering myself! Somehow,I was sent back to life,so I went looking for you guys to get some answers." Knuckles stood up and looked at her,she showed little differences,she looked just as she was before she left 10 years ago. "Hmm,let me see if the black emerald is still there." He stood by her and used his ancient powers to find the emerald.He saw her body was giving off black chaos energy aroras.Suddenly,Knuckles was blown away from a sudden burst of energy from the emerald,he got back up and went to the altar.He walked up to the Master Emerald,he called Sabrina to the emerald. "Sabrina,come here real quick!" Sabrina walked slowly to the giant green emerald. "Here,put your hand on the emerald and close your eyes." Sabrina slowly touched the emerald and closed her eyes.Suddenly,a black arora apeared on her hand as the Master Emerald started to glow brightly. Then a female voice came from the green emerald. "_Whoever has the power to control the black emerald shall hold immortality through family,friend,and loved one. The holder of the emerald shall be the eternal guardian."_ The voice disappeared,Sabrina took her hand off the emerald and backed away. Sonic and Knuckles gasped. "Sabrina,you are an immortal,you can never die,you're...just like Shadow! You are an ageless guardian who seeks peace and fights for your friends and family!" Sabrina backed away from the emerald. "Me? But why,how?" Knuckles felt the emerald's power. "Well,maybe when you got petrified 10 years ago,it caused you to hold the power of immortality,allowing you to live forever without growing old like us!" Sabrina turned around and started leaving. "Wow,thank you so much,Knuckles!" She gave him a quick handshake and left with Sonic.

While Sonic and Sabrina were gone, Shadow was getting worried about her strange reason for being here. "Hm,I hope she finds out what's wrong with her." Amy replied. "Me too." Suddenly,Sonic and Sabrina walked through the door and sat down,everyone stared at them. "Guys,Sabrina...is immortal.That black emerald of hers gave her immortality!" Everyone gasped. "Immortality?!" Sabrina slowly nodded. Shadow stood up and spoke. "Then that means she can never die,that blast must have petrified her until now.She may look older,but she hasn't gotten any older since her chaos emerald became active,that's how she became so powerful.Before we met her,her chaos emerald must have been dormant." Everyone nodded in agreement. Shadow walked up to Sabrina. "You are still like me,the same past,same present,and maybe the same future." Sabrina smiled and went into her room to rest. Sonic thought for a second. "So,that must be the cause of Sabrina's strange powers we saw back there.Yeah,you have a major point there,Shadow!" Everyone agreed and went to the party room.


	4. Sabrina in love? Shadow jealous?

**NOTE! DARIAN THE HEDGEHOG BELONGS TO CHRISTINATAILS! SHE SAID I COULD USE HIM! SO DON'T BE COMPLAINING TO ME,OR ELSE I WILL GO INTO RAGE STAGE ON YOU! **

Sabrina was resting in her room after her immortality answer was revealed she sighed and sat up. "_Hmm,maybe I should go to the beach,it'll get that immortality thing off my mind." _She sat up and hopped off her bed.She got a piece of paper and a pen,she wrote a note and left her room,she taped the note to her door and walked out the front door to the beach.She slowly walked to the Emerald Coast,when she got there,there weren't many people there,she found a spot near the water and sat down.After a while,she got tired,she sat up and stepped into the water,she got in and started swimming,she swam for a minute before she started floating.She sighed and closed her eyes,a few minutes later,she swam back to shore and layed down in the shade under a palm tree.She soon got tired and yawned,suddenly,she saw someone walking towards her,she looked a little closer and saw that it was a red hedgehog,he had spikes similar to Sonic's,he was about the same age as her.He walked over to her and sat down. "Hello,aren't you the hedgehog who sacrificed yourself to save the Earth,because that monument over in the park looks exactly like you." Sabrina nodded. "Um,yes.And who are you?" The red hedgehog spoke in a calm,peaceful tone. "My name is Darian,you must be Sabrina,right?" Sabrina nodded shyly. "Very pleased to meet you! I heard you are friends with Sonic,right?" Sabrina nodded again,this time,more shyly. "That's terrific! Hey,would you like to go swimming?" Sabrina was getting a little nervous. "Um,okay!" Darian got up and held his hand out and helped her stand up. They both walked into the water,Darian walked to his spot and grabbed a volleyball. "Do you know how to play volleyball?" Sabrina was confused. "I don't think so." Darian got in the water and held up the ball. "You see,you toss the ball in the air like this and..." He tossed the ball in the air and hit it with his palmed hand,the ball went to Sabrina,she caught the ball. "Like this?" She tossed the ball in the air and hit it with her palmed hand,the ball went back to Darian,he caught it. "Yes,exactly like that! Now,when someone hits the ball to you, you hit it back to them like this." He hit the ball to her,when the ball went to Sabrina,she hit it with her palmed hand,the ball went back to Darian. "Wow,you are a really quick learner,Sabrina! I like your style!" Sabrina nodded. The two hedgehogs continued to play.

At Sonic's house,Shadow was getting ready to go running outside,on his way out the door,he noticed a piece of paper on Sabrina's door,he walked over to it and read it:

_Dear Sonic,_

_I went to the beach to relax,be home soon!_

_Sabrina_

Shadow put the note back on the door,he went to his room and grabbed a towel and called the others. "Hey,want to go to the beach?" Sonic,Tails,Amy,and Cream ran out,already ready to go. "You bet we do!" Everyone ran out the door,almost trampling Shadow,he soon caught up to them. When they got to the beach,there were many people there,when they all sat down,Amy noticed Sabrina in the water playing volleyball with someone.She looked closer and saw a red hedgehog,she gasped and tapped Cream's shoulder. "What is it Amy?" Amy pointed out into the water. Cream gasped. "Uh-oh,looks like Sabrina found a new boyfriend!" "Hey!" Amy nudged her shoulder,making Cream be quiet. Sonic and Shadow were talking when Amy and Cream whispered to them to turn around. They turned around and saw Sabrina playing in the water with a red hedgehog.Sonic smirked. "Ha! Sabrina found a boyfriend!" Everyone giggled except Shadow. Once he saw them together,he felt broken,he feels like he had been ripped into a million pieces.He just stood there,staring at the two hedgehogs,watching as they played in the water. Shadow sighed and walked away. "I thought we were friends,Sabrina.I never even got the chance to tell you how I really felt." He slowly walked away.

Sabrina and Darian were still playing volleyball in the water,Sabrina jumped up in the air and spiked the ball back at Darian,he missed the ball,he fell down in the water,Sabrina ran over to him and grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Thank you,Sabrina.Hey,would you like to get an ice cream?" Sabrina gladly nodded,they both walked out of the water and went to the snack bar.On the way there,Sabrina saw Sonic and Tails on the beach,she stopped and ran to them. "Hey Darian,come here,I want you to meet someone!" Darian nodded and followed her,they got to them. "Hi Sonic,hey Tails." Sonic smiled. "Hey Sabrina,who's your friend?" Darian walked to Sonic and shook his hand. "Wow! Sonic the Hedgehog,I've always wanted to meet you guys!" Sonic shook his hand and grinned. "Yeah,I see you met our friend,Sabrina!" Sabrina nodded. Darian and Sabrina walked away towards the snack bar. "See ya later,Sonic!" Sonic waved at them and walked by Shadow. "Hey Shadow,what's buggin' you?" Shadow sighed deeply. "It's nothing,Sonic." Sonic got the idea. "Oh,I get it! You're jealous of that red hedgehog,aren't you?" Shadow got angry and nudged him hard,making Sonic fall over. "Hey!" Sabrina and Darian saw them and walked over to them. "Hey Shadow! What's up?" Shadow didn't say anything. Darian tried to get him up. "Hey,you guys want to play volleyball?" Sonic and Tails walked over to them and joined him. "Hey Amy,Cream! You wanna play?" Amy and Cream ran over to them and joined. Sonic called to Shadow. "Hey Shadow,don't you want to play volleyball with us?" Shadow didn't say anything. "Eh,okay,suit yourself on missing out on all the fun!" Sonic walked towards the players,it was a three on three game.Darian was serving the ball. "Ready!" Darian tossed the ball up into the air and hit it,it flew over the net to Tails. "I got it!" He spiked the ball back over the net,and went over to Sabrina,she hit the ball back over the net,it went over to Amy. "I got it!" The ball went over the net,but Sabrina,Darian,and Sonic missed the ball and fell. They all got back up and threw the ball to Amy,Cream,and Tails. They continued for about two hours,after they finished,Darian and Sabrina went to the snack bar and got everyone some ice cream.They all sat down by the beach,Darian sat by Sabrina. "Thank you Darian. This is the best day of my life!" Darian smiled and ate his ice cream. Amy and Cream watched them as they ate, Shadow managed to sneak by them and observe them. "_Hmm,that hedgehog sure seems to like Sabrina.I think he's in love with her! This can't happen!" _Shadow continue to watch them,until Sonic caught him. "Shadow,what are you doing? Are you spying on them?" Shadow got up and tried to walk away.Sabrina saw him. "Shadow? What's going on here?" Shadow stopped and turned around. "Sabrina! I uh,um, was going to go swim!" Shadow rubbed the back of his head. Sabrina stopped him before he ran off. "Hey you! You can't swim,are you up to something?" She tapped her foot impatiently. Shadow ran out of ideas and ran away. "SHADOW! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN NOW!!" Shadow got away,Sabrina sat down back by Darian and finished her ice cream.Sonic and the others sat up and left. "See ya later,Sabrina!" Sabrina waved at them and walked to the water and stepped in.Darian followed after her. "So,are you having fun,Sabrina?" Sabrina nodded and started swimming and started floating,she closed her eyes. "Gotcha!" Sabrina shot her eyes wide open right when Darian jumped on her,Sabrina fell into the water and started swimming underwater.She got back to the surface just before Darian was about to jump her again,she moved out of the way before he landed in the water,making a big splash. Darian got back up and they both started laughing. On the beach,Shadow was still watching them,he sighed. "Well,I guess I should go home,there's nothing I can do here." Shadow stood up and left.

The sun was setting by the ocean,Sabrina and Darian were still playing in the water,Darian was still trying to dunk sabrina into the water,but he kept missing.Sabrina kept laughing,suddenly Darian snuck up behind her,he picked her up and tossed her into the water.Sabrina made a huge splash as she hit the water,Darian helped her get back up,they both walked back to the beach and dried off. "Man,I had a blast! Thank you so much for a good time!" Darian smiled.Sabrina finished drying off and sat down,she sighed and looked at the sunset. "Wow,isn't that a great sunset,Darian?" Darian walked over and sat down next to her. "Yeah,but not as beautiful as you." Sabrina's face started turning red.Sabrina stood up and grabbed her towel. "Bye Darian,maybe I'll be here tomorrow!" Darian smiled and stood up. "Yeah,I'll be here.See you tomorrow!" Sabrina walked off the beach to her house,she sighed and walked away. "Boy,Darian sure is a sweet person,I really hope to see him again tomorrow." She walked back to her house.


	5. The Lovestricken Shadow

After Sabrina got home after she had a great day of fun with her new friend,Darian the Hedgehog. She walked into the house and went to the party room. "Man,it's been a long day! I really had a good time!" She sat down on the couch and turned on the stereo. Amy walked in and sat down by her. "Hey Sabrina,have a good time at the beach?" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,it was fun!" Amy nodded. "Who was your new friend back there?" Sabrina sighed. "His name is Darian,he's a very sweet person once you get to know him,he said that he would be at the beach again tomorrow!" Amy smiled and nodded. "You like him very much,don't you?" Sabrina nodded. "He is the nicest person I have ever met!" Amy nodded again. "Well,do you love him?" Sabrina's face grew a little red with embarassment. "Well, I um,I--" Amy patted her back and smiled. "I knew it! Your in love with him! Just like I am with Sonic!" Sabrina sighed. "Yeah,maybe you're right! But something is different with Shadow lately,ever since he came to the beach earlier,he's been acting strange,usually we like to talk,he hasn't even spoken to me today!" Amy thought for a moment,then she gasped. "Do you think he's somehow jealous with you and Darian,when I saw him looking at you earlier,he just sighed and walked away." Amy and Sabrina sat there silent for a moment until they saw Shadow walk by,he stopped and sat on the other couch.He closed his eyes and crossed his legs.Amy whispered to Sabrina. "I'm gonna go,maybe you two can get reaquainted." Amy stood up and left the room. Sabrina turned the stereo off and sat back down,she looked at Shadow,he still had his eyes closed,but she knew he was awake. "Shadow,why were you acting weird earlier at the beach,did something happen?" Shadow didn't say anything,he kept his eyes closed. Sabrina got angry and crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Hmph,fine,then be that way!" Sabrina faced away from him and closed her eyes,a few minutes later,she fell asleep sitting there.Shadow was still awake,he opened his eyes and looked at her,he knew she was sleeping,he quietly stood up and walked over to the sleeping hedgehog. He looked at her face,she had a very sad expression on her,Shadow put his hand on her head and petted her long,soft quill,he took his hand off of her,he saw her shivering.Shadow walked away to another room nearby and got a large blanket,he walked over to her with it and put it over her,the frown that was on her face changed to a fine smile,he smiled and quietly sat down on the other side of the couch next to her and closed his eyes.After a while,he fell asleep there,still sitting next to her.A little while later,Amy walked by to check on them and saw Shadow sleeping next to Sabrina on the couch.She smiled and told Sonic and the others. "Hey Sonic,you should see this!" Sonic,Tails,and Cream stepped into the room and saw the two hedgehogs sleeping.They all smiled. "Awwww,isn't that sweet,Sonic?" Sonic smirked. "I'd hate to admit it,but those two actually do look kinda cute together like that!" Amy pulled a camera out and took several pictures of them. "I want to put this in my photo album!" Everyone agreed and quietly walked back to their rooms and went to bed. The two hedgehogs slept through the whole night.

Shadow woke up the next morning when he felt something touching his shoulder,he opened his eyes and saw Sabrina leaning next to him,still sleeping,Shadow's face turned a little red as he tried to move without waking her.He managed to get out from under her and gently lay her on the couch,he smiled and walked away,he grabbed a towel and ran out the front door.

After a while,Sabrinba woke up when she suddenly heard music blasting into the room,she shot up in the air and landed back on the couch. She saw Sonic turning the stereo down. "Oops,sorry Sabrina,I meant to have it on low." Sabrina nodded sleepily and hopped off the couch to her room. When she got to her room,she saw a small note on her door,she pulled it off the door and read it:

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I am at the beach,waiting for you to come over,sorry about what happened yesterday._

_Shadow_

Sabrina thought for a moment. "Oh,I almost forgot Darian was going to be there! I need to get ready!" Sabrina ran into her room and got her swimsuit on and towel and ran out the door.Sabrina ran to the beach and got there in a few seconds. As soon as she got there,she saw Shadow sitting in the shade of a palm tree,she walked over to him. "Hey Shadow! What are you doing here by yourself?" Shadow looked at her,she was very beautiful,Shadow sighed very deeply. "You wanna play?" Sabrina's face turned a little red,she nodded. "Sure,why not?" Shadow stood up and grabbed a frisbee from next to him and threw it,Sabrina ran after it and caught it. "Nice throw!" She threw the frisbee back at him,he almost caught it,but it went too high and hit someone in the head. "Ow! Hey,you should really watch where you're throwing those." The person fell to the ground,Sabrina ran over to help,she noticed it was a red hedgehog she hit. "Darian?" Darian turned his face and noticed it was Sabrina. "Hey,Sabrina!" Sabrina pulled his arm up,helping him get back to his feet. "I'm very sorry about that,my friend Shadow didn't catch it in time." Darian looked at Shadow. "Hello there Shadow,very nice to finally meet you!" Shadow just looked away. "Shadow! What is the matter with you?" Shadow looked back to her.He sighed and started to walk away.Sabrina turned to Darian. "Maybe you should come back in a little while,I need to get a few things straightened here." Darian nodded and walked away. Sabrina turned her face back to Shadow,who was almost gone.She ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder,making him stop walking. "Shadow,I noticed since yesterday that you've been acting strange around me,is there something bothering you?" Shadow just faced away. "It's nothing." Sabrina crossed her arms. "Shadow,tell me what's bothering you!" Shadow didn't want to fight with her,he turned around. "Well,something has been bothering me lately." Sabrina nodded. "What's been bothering you,Shadow?" Shadow was getting a little nervous. "Well,it's about your new friend,Darian.Well, whenever I see him around you,I feel so depressed,lonely,sad." Shadow was facing the ground. "So,why do you feel sad about me and Darian?" Shadow was getting nervous again. "Well,i-it's just that..." Sabrina finally got the idea. "Oh I get it! Are you jealous of me because I'm hanging out with Darian? You are more sensitive than I thought!" Shadow looked up. "Well,yeah,something like that." Sabrina smiled. "There's no need to be jealous,it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything,we're just good friends.Why,do you have a thing for me or something?" Shadow got even more nervous. "No! I don't!" Sabrina smiled and stood up.Shadow also stood up. "Will this make you feel better?" Sabrina suddenly leaned in and kissed Shadow on the cheek.Shadow's eyes shot wide open,his face turned beet red and he backed away and smiled. Sabrina walked away and waved at him "Bye Shadow!" Shadow's face was still red,he put his hand on his cheek and sighed deeply,he was lovestruck. "I can't believe she kissed me!" He ran away towards the beach where Sabrina ran to.

When Sabrina got to the beach,she walked into the water and started swimming,she sighed and swam underwater,she was underwater for about a minute before she came up for a breath of air.When she got her breath back,she noticed Shadow watching her from the beach. Sabrina waved to him. Shadow waved back and smiled. Sabrina continued swimming,Shadow watched and sighed deeply. "I don't know why I'm feeling this way,but I seem to enjoy it." He sighed again and watched Sabrina swimming.Sabrina walked to the beach and dried off with her towel. Shadow walked up from behind and hugged her. "Thank you Sabrina,you made me feel much better." Sabrina smiled and went to the snack bar,Shadow followed her. When the two hedgehogs got to the snack bar, Sabrina bought her and Shadow a smoothie,they sat down at a table and ate. Shadow sighed as he drank his treat,Sabrina was quietly drinking her smoothie,not noticing Shadow's actions. After about ten minutes, Shadow finished his smoothie and threw the empy cup away. Shadow sighed and watched as Sabrina finished her smoothie,she threw the cup away and stood up. "Wanna play marco polo?" Shadow broke from his trance. "What's that?" Sabrina walked towards the water,Shadow followed her,confused. "It's a water game! When I was an orphan before I met you guys,I was walking by the public pool,I saw two people playing this." Sabrina stepped in the water. "Don't worry,it's only knee-high,it's okay!" Shadow sighed with relief and took off his air shoes,he set them down by Sabrina's towel.He slowly walked to the water and put his foot in,he instantly took his foot back out and backed away until he fell.Sabrina giggled and stepped out,she walked over to him and helped him up. "What's wrong,afraid of a little water?" Shadow smiled. Sabrina grabbed his hand and walked back to the water,Shadow's face turned red as she grabbed his hand,he walked with her to the water,he suddenly felt willing to enter the water,his foot touched the water,he shruddered at the feeling,but he was able to handle it.His other foot went in,he didn't shake this time,when they were both in,Sabrina explained how to play the game. "Shadow, when it is my turn, I will have my eyes closed,you will be trying to keep away from me ,when I say 'marco' you say 'polo'. When I hear that,I will follow the sound and try to catch you,you will keep away from me until I catch you,if I do,then its your turn! Got it?" Shadow nodded. "Okay,ready?" Shadow nodded again. Sabrina closed her eyes,Shadow backed away. "Marco!" Sabrina started moving towards Shadow,he kept backing away. "Polo!" Sabrina's ears perked up and turned to Shadow,she jumped at him,but he jumped back just before she hit the water,she got back up and walked around. "Marco!" Shadow walked behind her. "Polo!" Sabrina suddenly turned around and lunged at Shadow,she hit him and they both landed in the water.They both got back up and started laughing.Sabrina opened her eyes. "Gotcha,Shadow!" Shadow stopped laughing and closed his eyes. "Ready?" Sabrina took a few steps back. "Marco!" Shadow started walking through the shallow water. "Polo!" Sabrina was keeping away from him well. Shadow thought he was close to her,but he was actually moving away from her.Sabrina giggled and splashed at him,Shadow shivered as he got soaked from the giant wave she made. Shadow fell in the water and got back up,Sabrina was still laughing when Shadow jumped at her,they both fell into the water.They got back up and continued playing. "Hey,you're not bad,Shadow!" Shadow smiled. Sabrina suddenly snuck up behind him and started tickling him,Shadow started laughing like crazy,she continued to torture him in laughter as she kept tickling him. "HEY, STOP,HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!" Sabrina tickled him for another minute before she stopped and ran to the beach. Shadow stopped laughing and ran after her. Sabrina stopped by her towel and sat down,Shadow sat next to her and put his air shoes back on. The sun was setting,they both stared at it,the sun was glowing a dim orange. Sabrina sighed,Shadow looked at her,her deep blue eyes were glittering in the sun's light.Shadow sighed. "Come on Sabrina,let's go home.Sonic and the others might get worried about us." Sabrina nodded,she picked up her towel,she and Shadow walked off the beach and back to Sonic's house.


	6. A Second Elemental Emerald

**I do not own Sonic and his friends,nor Christina. Sabrina and Sabre are my characters.Christina belongs to Christinatails,who gave me permission to use her character. Darian is also her character. Thanks Christina!**

Sabrina and Shadow just got home after they spent the day at the beach enjoying themselves.Shadow has become lovestruck over her,but she hasn't even noticed his recent acts. Shadow sighed as they continued walking home.When they got there,Shadow ran in front of Sabrina and opened the door for her. "Why,um,thank you Shadow,that was very nice of you." Sabrina walked in and sat down in the party room. Shadow went to the other couch and sat down,Sonic soon walked in. "Hey Sabrina,where were you two?" Sabrina sat up. "We were at the beach.I guess Shadow lost his fear." Sonic looked at Shadow,who was still wet from the marco-polo game they played. Shadow was looking at Sabrina dreamily,he sighed again. "Hey Shadow." Shadow didn't listen. Sonic started waving his hand in front of his face,he still didn't move. Sonic suddenly whistled very loudly into Shadow's ear,Shadow jumped up and screamed in surprise. Shadow got out of his trance. "What did you do that for, Sonic?" Sonic nodded. "You feeling okay,Shadow?" Shadow didn't say anything. Sonic nodded again and left the room. Shadow looked at Sabrina and got back in his trance. He sighed again,Sabrina was feeling tired,she stood up and walked to her room. "Goodnight Shadow." Shadow waved back dreamily. Sabrina walked to her room and went to bed. Shadow sighed again,then Sonic walked in again. "Hey,what's up?" Shadow got out of his trance again. "Nothing." Sonic was getting confused. "You've been acting wierd lately,Shadow,something happen today?" Shadow quickly nodded. Sonic shook his head and sighed. "Did Sabrina do something to you?" Shadow quickly nodded again. Shadow sighed again. Sonic instantly noticed it. "Shadow,are you...daydreaming?" Shadow spoke dreamily. "She kissed me.She kissed me when we were at the beach." Sonic gasped and grinned. "HAH! Shadow's got a girlfriend! And I though you would never fall for anyone!" Shadow started getting mad.He stood up and grabbed him by the neck. "Listen,if you tell this to anyone,including Sabrina,you can consider yourself dogmeat!" Sonic nodded,Shadow put him down and walked away. Sonic stood there silent,afraid of what would happen if he did tell anyone. "Man,Shadow can be stubborn,he can be tough,but lovesick? That's unbelievable!" Sonic walked to his room.

Sabrina was looking outside on her balcony,she sighed and closed her eyes. "I had a great time today with Shadow,when I kissed him,he changed to a whole different Shadow.It's like he's head over heels for me or something.I only did that so he can feel better,he even went into water today!" She looked at the sunset,the sun was almost down,she sighed and watched as the moon started rising,the moon was very large and dim. She watched as it quickly rose and got smaller,it started turning white and glowed brighter.She sighed and watched the stars start to appear,she saw one that glowed very brightly,she suddenly heard her bedroom door creak open,she turned around and saw Shadow. "Hey Shadow." Shadow smiled and walked to her and sat down on the balcony.Sabrina smiled and looked up into the sky again,looking at the brightest star that shone.Shadow did the same. "It sure is lovely out tonight,Shadow." Shadow smiled. "Yeah,it is." They both smiled. Sabrina walked back to her room and left to the party room.Shadow followed her,when she got there,Sabrina layed down on the sofa and closed her eyes,she was staying awake,just resting.Shadow sat next to her. Shadow got an idea. "Hey Sabrina,do you want to go somewhere tomorrow,for fun?" Sabrina opened her eyes. "Like where?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Hmm,where ever you want to go." Sabrina smiled. "Really?" Shadow nodded. "Oh, of course I'll go!" Sabrina sat up and hugged him. "Should we tell the others?" Shadow asked. Sabrina smiled. "Sure,we'll tell them,but only to keep them from worrying about us all the time." Shadow smiled. "Maybe we should all go on different vacations,Sonic can go on his own and so can the others." Sabrina said. Shadow smiled again and walked into the kitchen. Sabrina went to Sonic's room and knocked on his door.The blue door opened. "Hey Sabrina.What's up?" Sabrina smiled. "Sonic,how about we all go on our own vacations for a few days. Me and Shadow thought about it and I was hoping you would like to join us." Sonic smiled. "Sure,I'll go tell Tails and Amy!" Sabrina smiled. "I will tell Cream!" Sonic walked out of his room and went to Tails's room. Sabrina walked to Cream's room,she knocked on her door,Cream opened the door and smiled. "Hi Sabrina!" Sabrina smiled. "Hey Cream,do you want to go on a little trip,a vacation?" Cream jumped up in the air and smiled happily. "Sure! Where are we going?" Sabrina smiled again. "It depends on where you want to go,with us,or by yourself." Cream thought for a moment. "I'll choose my own vacation,where are you going?" Sabrina thought for a moment. "Um,I'm going with Shadow,we don't know where to go yet,but were leaving tomorrow." Cream smiled. "You two must be becoming real friends.I hope you have a good time." Sabrina smiled and started walking away. "See ya later Cream!" Cream waved back to her and closed her door.

Sabrina walked back to the party room where Shadow was sitting.Shadow turned his head and smiled. "Did you tell them,what did they say?" Sabrina smiled and sat next to him. "They said yes! Sonic agreed,Cream agreed,everyone agreed! They said we can all leave tomorrow!" Shadow smiled and stood up. "Then we leave tomorrow?" Sabrina nodded. "I think we'll have a great time,Shadow!" Shadow nodded and layed down on the couch,Sabrina layed down next to him,she soon drifted to sleep.Shadow was still awake,he quietly sat up and got off the couch,he looked at her,she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face,he carefully picked her up and carried her to her room,he carefully put her on her bed and put the blanket on her.He smiled and left the room. "Goodnight Sabrina." He exited the room and closed the door,he went to his room and went to bed.

The next morning,Sabrina woke up when she felt someone nudging her shoulder.She opened her eyes and saw Shadow in front of her,she was also in bed. "Sabrina,get up,we need to get ready to go." Sabrina sat up and hopped off her bed,she walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast,Sonic and the others were already up,getting ready for their own trip.Sonic made her breakfast,she ate it quickly and got dressed,in less than a few minutes,she was ready to go. "Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone nodded and walked out. Sonic and Tails went into Tails's room and got in the Tornado,they turned on the engine and used the launch pad to take off,they had one chaos emerald in it for power and more speed. "Here we go,Tails!" The plane shot off into the sky at a very high speed.

Shadow and Sabrina watched as Sonic and Tails left into the sky.Amy and Cream went to the train station and took it to their destination. "Ready to go?" Sabrina nodded,they both started running towards the ocean at supersonic speed,they both skimmed the water and kept moving. "Hey Shadow,how about we go to Paradise Island?" Shadow got confused. "Where's that?" Sabrina pointed ahead of herself,there was a very tiny speck in the water. "It was one of the places I went while I was gone,when I ran away after you yelled at me!" Shadow remembered when he yelled at her 10 years ago,he yelled at her for getting in his way when they were searching for Sabre,Sabrina's brother. "Yeah,um, about that, I'm really sorry,Sabrina." Sabrina nodded. The two hedgehogs continued running until they saw a blue plane in the sky,it was Sonic and Tails. Sonic was sitting on the tail of the plane,Tails lowered the plane until they were at eye level with Shadow and Sabrina. "Hey guys,where are you off to?" Sabrina pointed at the island that was getting larger. "Paradise Island,you going there too?" Sonic nodded. "Why not! Let's go!" Sabrina waved at them and ran towards the island even faster. Sonic and Tails lifted back to the sky and sped off towards Paradise Island.

About an hour later,all four heroes landed on the very large,yet popular island. Tails flew the Tornado around the island a few times. Sonic whistled. "Wow,Sabrina was right,this place looks nice!" Suddenly,the chaos emerald in the plane started glowing wildly,it was going out of control. "Tails,what's going on?" Tails managed to regain control of the plane. "I don't know,but let's follow it!" Tails flew the Tornado inland,towards the unusually strong energy signal. Suddenly,Sonic heard a scream,he looked down and saw a large village with many huts. "Tails,we need to land by that village!" Tails nodded,the energy signal was getting even stronger as they got closer to landfall. They were able to land in the middle of the village,Sonic and Tails jumped out with the chaos emerald and walked around. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The same scream happened again,this time even closer. "Tails,it's close,brace yourself!" Sonic and Tails stood still,they heard footsteps,two of them,one slow,and one that was very fast.Suddenly,a yellow blur passed them,Sonic and Tails fell to the ground,shocked. "Was that Sabrina?" Sonic looked around,but he didn't see anything. "Maybe,Tails,let's keep looking!" Suddenly,a strange yellow figure ran out of the thick brush of forest and ran into Tails,he fell down. "Ow,what happened?" Tails opened his eyes and saw a female yellow cross-fox on the ground,she had a light blue dress on and long brown hair,she also had three tails that were white on the bottom. "Oh-no! I'm so sorry,are you okay?" Tails looked at the strange girl,she looked unconscious. The strange girl opened her eyes and saw a blue hedgehog and a golden yellow kitsune. "Huh,what happened--LOOK OUT!!!" Suddenly,a yellow blur ran by and stopped in front of them. It was a yellow hedgehog that looked exactly like Sabrina,only it was a male hedgehog and had black on the ends of his quills. Sonic and Tails gasped. "Sabre!" Sabre growled. "You! That blue hedgehog,this time,I WILL kill you once and for all! I don't know how you found me,but you will regret it!" The cross-fox sprang up and hid behind Sonic. "P-Please stop! Why are you after me? Please leave me alone!" Sabre stood there and clenched his fist. "You see,little girl,legend says that a legendary creature known as the vulpix hold a mystical,yet very powerful jewel known as the rainbow chaos emerald.It controls the controller and the seven combined,I need that power for the ultimate revenge plot,and you happen to be the reincarnated form of the vulpix.You see,my sister,Sabrina, held a power like yours inside her body,she was the only person who could control it." Sonic and Tails gasped. "She's just like Sabrina!" Suddenly,two more blurs passed by them and hit Sabre,knocking him down.The two blurs stopped,it was Shadow and Sabrina. Sabrina was enraged,she had a black arora around her hands,her eyes were red with anger. "I thought you died,Sabre! What are you doing to that girl?" Sabre made an evil grin. "I'm very flattered to see you alive,sister. Now I have two powers to control!" The strange girl tried to stand up,but her leg was injured,Tails caught her before she fell.Sabrina ran to the girl and used her healing powers to help her,Shadow started fighting with Sabre. The black arora appeared around the girl,the wounds on her were gone,the arora disappeared. The girl stood up and looked around. "Thank you, but I could have done that myself,I hold a power like yours." Sabrina gasped. "A power like mine?" The girl nodded. "Yes,I have an emerald like yours,see?" The girl closed her eyes, a colorful light spreaded around her body,then a stange,colorful jewel appeared in front of her. "This is a rainbow chaos emerald,it is more powerful than the seven combined and the controller itself." Sabrina gasped,she clenched her fist,making a black arora form around it. "But aren't there only 8 chaos emeralds,I'm the one who controls the black chaos emerald,a powerful jewel that controls the controller and the seven combined.Is there a ninth chaos emerald?" The girl nodded. "I don't know. By the way,what's your name?" Sabrina nodded. "My name is Sabrina hedgehog,that other yellow hedgehog there is my twin brother,Sabre.I think I know someone who can help you with your emerald,he's the guardian of the Master Emerald." The girl started walking around. "My name is Christina Ark,the princess of that village over there." She pointed over to the large village. Sabrina ran to Sabre and Shadow. "You're going to pay for trying to kill Sabrina,and nearly destroying the world!" Shadow lunged at Sabre,he knocked him down and started punching him. "Shadow,stop!" Shadow stopped punching him and stood up. Sabrina walked up to Sabre and grabbed him by the neck,threatening him. "Listen Sabre,you leave these villagers alone,or else!" Her fist started glowing black.Sabre didn't move. "Very well,if you say so,sister." Sabrina grabbed his arm and tossed him out to sea,before he landed in the water,he disappeared into thin air without a trace. Christina, Tails,and Sonic walked to the village. "Sabrina,Shadow, we can handle things here.You two go on and enjoy the island." Sabrina and Shadow nodded and walked towards a large city.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic,Tails,Shadow,Cream,Amy,or Christina. I do own Sabrina,and Sabre. Christina Ark belongs to Christinatails, who gave me permission to use her character in the story.**


	7. Amy Joins Sabre

On the other side of the island,Amy and Cream were relaxing at a beach.Amy was tanning while Cream was swimming in the water. "Hey Cream,want to get some ice cream?" Cream ran out of the water and walked with Amy to a nearby snack bar,they both dot ice cream cones and walked back to the beach. On the way there,Amy saw a yellow blur pass by her. "Sabrina?" The blur stopped. It looked just like Sabrina, only it was a male hedgehog and had black clothing and black quill ends. Suddenly the hedgehog turned back ito a blur and ran at Amy and Cream. Suddenly,the yellow blur grabbed Amy's arm and ran away with her. "AAAAHHHHHH,let me go! Put me down!" The hedgehog didn't listen. "Hm,what a lovely lady, you'll make a perfect hostage for me!" He kept on running. Cream watched in horror as Amy disappeared in a few seconds. "Amy! Oh-no! If only Sonic were here." The blur disappeared with Amy in his arms. "HELP!! SONIC!!!"

On the other side of the island, Sonic and Tails were bringing Christina back to her village,they all just got to the village. "Here we are,Forest village,land of the foxes and vixens." Sonic and Tails saw many large huts.Suddenly, three large white foxes appeared and bowed in front of them. "Mylady,you have returned,the king was worried sick about you!" Christina started running very quickly to a very large stone building. Sonic and Tails got confused. "What about us?" They three foxes backed away from them and bowed. "Thank you for finding the princess,young visitors.We welcome you with your presence.As for you,two-tailed one,the king wishes to see with us." Tails and Sonic followed the foxes into the large stone building. When they got inside,they stopped in front of a large throne that held two foxes,one a golden yellow with a red kimono and a sheath with a sword,The other was an arctic fox with a baby blue kimono. "King Hiei,the princess has returned! She has also found two strangers that came." The cross fox stood up and walked to Christina. "Christna,thank goodness you're safe and sound! Who are these strange visitors?" Christina stepped up. "I never got the chance to ask,but they saved me from a ruthless killer.I am very thankful for them." Sonic and Tails smiled. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog,and this is my best bud,Tails!" King Hiei smiled and stood up. "I am king Hiei,and this is my lovely wife, Queen Tulip.We thank you for bringing our daughter home,and about you,Tails,you are a cross fox,so you are a part of our peaceful village." Tails smiled. Suddenly,a rumbling sound was heard,an injured guard slowly walked in. "Sire,we are under attack!" Hiei stood up. "Who is attacking us?" Sonic and Tails suddenly turned around and left the palace. "It's probably Sabre again!" When they got outside,they saw Sabre attacking the guards of the village,but he also saw Amy in his arms. "Sonic! Help me!" Sonic growled. "What are doing with Amy,Sabre? Put her down!" Sabre snickered. "So,you know this young lady? Well,she's mine now,and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sonic ran at him,but Sabre held Amy in front of him,Sonic stopped. "Ha ha! Looks like your friends aren't here,this is going to be fun!" Sabre suddenly ran at Sonic,he jumped out of the way before Sabre struck.Sabre growled and ran at Tails,he used his two tails to trip Sabre,making him fall.Sabre got back up and suddenly started choking Amy. "You come near me,and the woman gets it!" Sonic backed away. Sabre suddenly jumped away and disappeared. "Sonic!!" Amy's voice echoed in the woods as they disappeared. "Amy!" There was no answer. Sonic and Tails ran into the woods to search for the two hedgehogs.

Meanwhile at the beach closeby,Sabrina and Shadow were relaxing,Shadow was sitting in the sun while Sabrina was swimming in the water. Shadow sighed as he watched Sabrina swim,he was still lovesick over her. Sabrina jumped out of the water and did a backflip,Shadow clapped and smiled. Sabrina walked out of the water and dried off,after she got dry,she sat down by Shadow. "Hey Shadow,do you want to spar with me? Just in case Sabre comes back." Shadow smiled and stood up. "Sure,why not?" Sabrina stood up and backed away from Shadow. "Ready?" They both got ready to fight. Sabrina ran at Shadow first,about to hit him with a swipe,Shadow jumped back before she struck.Shadow then lunged at Sabrina,ready to punch her,she caught the punch,blocking it. Shadow backed away. "Maybe I should teach you a few tricks you can do with your emerald." Sabrina walked by him. "You know powers of the emerald?" Shadow nodded. He pulled out his chaos emerald and gripped it tightly,making it glow. Sabrina watched as Shadow backed away,then a bright light appeared around him,then the light vanished,Sabrina looked around and saw that Shadow was gone. "Shadow?" There was no answer,suddenly,a bright light appeared behind her,the light faded and revealed Shadow. Sabrina gasped. "Wow,how did you do that?" Shadow smiled. "It's called Chaos Control,it will let you teleport to many different areas,where ever you want to go.All you have to do is put your destination into your mind and use your power of the emerald.Here, why don't you try it? Let's see if you can teleport to that hill." Sabrina smiled and backed away. She closed her eyes and put the picture of the hill in her mind,she then clenched her fists,then a black light appeared around her and disappeared. Shadow watched and waited for the results.A dark flash appeared right behind the hill,Sabrina stumbled to the ground,Shadow ran and helped her get back up. "That was very good,Sabrina! You are a very quick learner,very intelligent." Sabrina smiled and walked to the water to cool off.Shadow sat on the beach to rest. Sabrina walked back on the beach and sat down to dry off. After she finished drying off,she sat down by Shadow. "Thank you Shadow,you really showed me alot today.If only there was a way I could thank you better." Shadow smiled. Suddenly,a yellow blur passed them and sprayed sand and water everywhere,then a blue blur went by and stopped,it was Sonic. "Hey,Amy's been kidnapped by Sabre,we need to stop him!" Shadow and Sabrina stood up and followed him after Sabre,Tails followed close behind.Sabre suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Hey,where'd they go?" Everyone stopped. Sonic kept going,trying to follow them. "Don't worry,I'll get them,you stay here!" Sonic disappeared. Suddenly,Christina ran out of the forest onto the beach. "My father said for me to come with you to find out more about my emerald." Everyone nodded. Sabrina ran after where Sonic went. Shadow tried to stop her,but she kept going. "I'm going with Sonic to help,Shadow,come with me,you two can stay safe here!" Tails and Christina nodded,Shadow started running after her. "Don't worry,we'll be back soon with Amy and Sonic!" Shadow and Sabrina disappeared. Tails started walking back towards the village,Christina followed him. "Tails,where are you going?" Tails started running. "I'm going to follow them,you have to stay here to be safe!" Christina started running after him. "No,I'm going with,to help save my people!" Tails nodded and hopped in the Tornado, Christina hopped in after.Tails started the blue plane up and they took off.

Sonic saw Sabre far ahead of him,trying to escape,he started going faster,catching up with them.Suddenly,he saw Shadow and Sabrina running next to him. "I thought I said to stay back!" Sabrina sighed. "Well,we have nothing else to do besides help!" Sonic smiled. "Okay,let's do this!" The three hedgehogs sped up,catching up with Sabre. Amy was still squirming in his arms. "I said put me down,now,I mean it!" Amy reached for her piko piko hammer and pulled it out.Sabre started jumping from tree to tree as they sped through the thick forest. Amy swung the hammer at him,it hit him in the head,Sabre suddenly dropped her,she was falling very fast. "Aaaaahhh!!!" She closed her eyes,waiting for the impact of the ground,she suddenly felt someone catch her,she opened her eyes and saw Sonic. "Sonic,you saved my life,thank you!" Sonic smiled and put her down. "Amy,why did Sabre kidnap you?" Amy sighed. "Me and Cream were playing at the beach when I saw a yellow blur pass by,then it turned around and grabbed me!" Sonic started walking away. "Well,at least you're okay,c'mon,we have to stop Sabre." Amy followed him. "Right. Do you think we can go somewhere after this,Sonic?" Sonic stopped. "Amy,how many times do I have to tell you,I am not going anywhere with the likes of you,you're so annoying,always following me and getting capture by people.Amy, just,go home!" Amy heard every word,she backed away and started running,crying. "Sonic,why? If you want me to leave,I will." She ran away into the forest. Sonic realized what he did,he started running after her. "Amy,wait!" Amy was walking away,getting close to the beach,Sonic stopped in front of her. "Amy,I'm sorry,I didn't know what I was saying." Amy pushed Sonic aside and continued walking. "I don't want to talk,good-bye Sonic!" She ran away. "Amy,come back!" Sonic sighed and ran after Sabre. Sabre was laughing evily. "Looks like you got dumped,blue hedgehog!" Sonic suddenly ran at Sabre and knocked him down from the tree branch. Shadow and Sabrina appeared and started fighing with Sabre. Sabre suddenly blew away everyone with a kick and ran away. "This isn't over yet!" He disappeared. Everyone stared at Sonic,who was looking at the ground. Sabrina ran over to him. "Sonic,what's wrong?" Sonic looked back up. "Amy ran away,I yelled at her,she didn't want to talk to me." Sabrina gasped. "You yelled at her!? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Shadow walked up to him. "She's right,that was very wrong to do that to someone you care for,it's just like what happened between me and Sabrina 10 years ago." Sonic sighed. "I know,I didn't know what came over me. I should go look for her. I'll go by myself,you guys can look for Sabre." Shadow and Sabrina nodded and ran into the forest.Sonic started running around the beach.

In the deep forest,Amy was lost and getting hungry,she had been walking in the forest for about an hour now. She suddenly heard a rustling sound,she stopped walking. "Hello,is someone there?" She heard nothing,she continued walking. She heard the rustling again and stopped. "If you are here,show yoursef!" The rustling kept going,it was getting louder,closer,Amy started panicing and started running. "Help!" The noise was still getting louder Amy was running as fast as she can,she suddenly tripped over a tree root and fell.She got back up and kept running,then a bush swept by and ripped her dress. "Oh-no! Somebody help me!" The sound was still following her,she ran faster until something struck her head,she fell to the ground and blacked out.

Sonic was running around the beach when he heard a scream. "Help!" Sonic followed the sound into the forest. "Hold on Amy,I'm coming!" He ran through a thick forest,he got stuck in a bush,but he got out and kept going,he suddenly felt a gust of strong wind.Sonic stopped and looked around and didn't see anything through the thick brush. He continued running through the thick forest.

Amy woke up in the forest,she did not know where she was. "Where am I,who am I?" She looked around,she saw a yellow hedgehog sitting on a fallen tree. She sat up and walked to the hedgehog. "Excuse me,but who am I?" The yellow hedgehog thought for a moment. "_It seems that she suffered amnesia,I know just what to do with her."_ The yellow hedgehog stood up and spoke. "I am Sabre,and you are my partner, your enemy is a blue hedgehog,a yellow hedgehog without the black,a black hedgehog with red stripes,a two-tailed fox,and a biege rabbit. You must destroy them,and help me find two special gems." Amy nodded and looked around. "Where am I?" Sabre walked around. "You are on Paradise Island,your new home,we will be living here." Amy slowly nodded and walked around.Sabre stopped her. "You need to learn a few things before you can go alone." Amy turned around. Sabre started backing away. "You need to learn how to fight,to defend yourself." Amy nodded. "Okay,when do we start?" Sabre smiled. "Right now."

In the city of Paradise Island,Tails and Christina were still flying through,looking for Sabre,they suddenly saw two yellow blurs under the Tornado. "Tails, your friends are under us." Tails lowered the plane so it was eye level with them,it was Shadow and Sabrina. "Hey guys any luck yet?" Shadow kept running. "No,Tails,I thought we told you to stay by the village!" Tails sighed. "Sorry,I had to do something.Where's Sonic?" Shadow and Sabrina looked around. "We haven't seen him since he left--" Suddenly,a blue blur went by and crashed into them,both Shadow and Sabrina were knocked down,Tails moved the plane just in time and saw a giant cloud of dust. "Shadow? Sabrina?" The dust cleared,Sonic was seen with Shadow and Sabrina on the ground. "Oh man,sorry about that, guys.I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sabrina tried to get up,but both Sonic and Shadow were on top of her. "If you don't mind, would you please GET OFF OF ME!!" Shadow and Sonic stood up. "Oops,sorry Sabrina." Sabrina stood up and walked around. "We were just looking for you,Sonic.Did you find Amy?" Sonic shook his head. "No,but I did hear her scream,I still couldn't find her." Sonic sighed. "C'mon guys,it's getting late,we need to find a place to stay for the night." Everyone nodded and ran to the city before it got dark. They all eventually found a hotel,they got their own rooms and went to bed.

In the deep forest,Amy was well into training with Sabre,she was already starting to punch Sabre and hit him. "Very good,you are progressing very well.Now for the ultimate test,destroy that blue hedgehog at dawn tomorrow!" Amy smiled. "Yes,I will destroy the blue hedgehog!"


	8. Shadow's Confession

Sonic,Tails,Shadow,Christina,and Sabrina woke up early in the morning just before sunrise. "C'mon guys and gals,let's go look for Amy!" Everyone got ready and left the hotel,right after they left the hotel,they saw a pink hedgehog standing in front of them. "Amy?" She didn't answer,suddenly,she ran at Sonic and punched him. "Ugh,Amy,what in the world are you doing?" She didn't answer again,she ran at him,but since she couldn't run like Sonic,he easily moved out of the way. "Amy! Are you out of your mind?! Stop it!" Amy spoke. "Amy? I do not know this 'Amy', blue hedgehog! But you will perish!" She ran at him again,Sabrina got behind her,but Amy kicked her from behind,Sonic dodged her punch again and backed away. "Guys,I could use a hand here!" Shadow ran at Amy,he grabbed her arms and held them. Amy struggled,Shadow couldn't hold her,she got out and kicked him. "Amy,stop this,now!" Amy spoke again. "I have already told you,I am not Amy!" Suddenly,a familiar laughter was heard from behind them,Sabrina turned around and saw Sabre running at them. "Sabre!" Sabre jumped down from a building and grinned. "So,how do you like my little apprentice,sister?" Sabrina clenched her fists. "What did you do to Amy?! Did you do this?" Sabre grinned. "I didn't do anything to her,she came to me,she wanted revenge!" Sabrina started running after him,Sabre grabbed her arm and threw her at a building. Sabrina jumped off of it and stopped and ran to Amy,who was still beating up Sonic and Shadow. "Amy,snap out of it!" Amy turned around and punched Sabrina.She backed away and went after Sabre. Sonic was still trying to get Amy to stop fighting. "Amy,don't you remember me? It's me,Sonic!" Amy stopped and froze. Sabre saw this and ran to her. "What are you doing,destroy that blue hedgehog!" Amy snapped out of it and ran at Sonic.She pulled her hammer out and hit him with it at full force. Sonic flew at a building and crashed into it,he fell out and landed on the sidewalk.People started running out of the building.Sonic got angry. "Listen Amy,if you don't stop this right now,or I'll have to hurt you!" Amy didn't listen,she ran at him and tried to punch him,Shadow stepped in front of her. "Amy,don't do this! We don't want to hurt you!" She ran at him and punched him,Shadow slid back and stopped. "Sonic,what should we do?" Sonic was getting very angry,he clenched his fist. "I-I don't know,Shadow." Sonic then made a decision. "I'm sorry I have to do this Amy,but I have no other choice!" Sonic ran at her at supersonic speed and slapped her face, Amy fell to the ground,she blacked out. Sabre gasped. "No,she got amnesia again! I'll be back,blue boy!" Sabre ran away from Sabrina and grabbed Amy. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic jumped up and grabbed Sabre's arm,he fell and dropped Amy.Sonic caught her and tried to pull Sabre down,but he pulled away and disappeared. Sonic landed with Amy in his arms,he tried to wake her up. "Amy? Amy,wake up!" She didn't respond. "Amy,please be okay!" She still didn't move. She wasn't breathing. Sonic set her down on the ground. "Amy,please don't go! I don't want you to leave!" She still wasn't moving. A tear started rolling down Sonic's cheek.Shadow,Sabrina,Tails,and Christina stood around him. A tear dropped off Sonic's face,it landed on Amy's cheek,she suddenly started moving. Sonic perked up. Amy slowly started speaking. "S-Sonic?" Sonic lifted his face. Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw him and everyone else standing around her. "Sonic?" She sat up and rubbed her head. Sonic suddenly hugged her. "Sonic,what are you doing?" Sonic smiled. "Amy,I'm sorry about what happened earlier,let's not have that happen again." Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around him,Sonic did the same. "Aww,isn't that so sweet,Shadow?" Sabrina,Shadow,Tails,and Christina were touched deeply by this. Shadow nodded. "Yes,it is,Sabrina." Sonic let go of Amy and stood up. "C'mon, let's go back to the hotel and relax,I haven't gotten any rest since we all got here!" Everyone nodded. Amy stood up. "Sure.I'll go look for Cream and bring her here." Sonic nodded. "You can count me in,Amy!" Amy nodded. Sonic picked her up and they both dashed away. The other two hedgehogs and the two kitsunes waved to them as they left. Shadow and Sabrina started walking away. "We'll see you guys later,we'll be at the beach." Shadow and Sabrina dashed to the beach in two yellow blurs.

Sonic and Amy ran around the large island,looking for Cream,but also having a little game of tag. Amy was trying to tag Sonic as they ran on the beach,Amy caught up and touched his quill.Amy ran ahead and saw Cream,Sonic got next to her,they both stopped in front of Cream,who was crying. "Cream?" She looked up and saw Sonic and Amy in front of her. She smiled. "Amy,you're safe! I thought that strange hedgehog took you away.Did Sonic rescue you?" Sonic nodded. "C'mon,let's get back to the others.We really need to relax here and enjoy ourselves!" Amy and Cream nodded. While they were walking on the beach,Cream noticed Sonic holding Amy's hand. Cream smiled and continued walking with them. A few moments later,they returned to the city,Sonic put Amy down and ran to the beach,Amy and Cream followed him and started playing in the water. While he was tanning,Sonic saw Sabrina and Shadow playing in the water,he was surprised Shadow is in water,he chuckled to himself. "Looks like Shadow's getting swim lessons." He looked on the other side of the beach and saw Tails and Christina playing volleyball in the water. "Hmm,looks like Tails is having a good time with his new friend." Sonic continued his sun bathing.

In the water,Sabrina was giving Shadow a few swimming lessons,Shadow stepped into the water,Sabrina followed him. "Okay,the first thing you need to know about swimming, all you have to do is paddle your hands and feet like this and..." Shadow went into deeper water and started kicking his feet and paddling his hands,he soon started lifting up in the water,he was moving towards the beach. "Hey,I'm doing it,I'm swimming!" Shadow stopped moving. "Okay,to stay floating while not moving is very simple, just lightly move your hands in the water like this and..." Shadow started moving his hands,he also started slightly kicking his feet,he started floating. "Wow,I didn't know swimming was this easy!" Sabrina smiled. She then went underwater and disappeared,Shadow got confused. "Sabrina?" There was no answer,suddenly,Shadow felt something tickling his feet,he started laughing. Sabrina came out of the water behind him and scared him. "BOO!!" Shadow fell back in the water. Sabrina started laughing,she started floating in the water.Shadow suddenly dunked her,he pushed her underwater and laughed,Sabrina came from behind and picked him up,she tossed him in the air,he fell in the water,making a huge splash.Shadow got back up and skimmed the water after her,she went underwater before he hit.She came back up and quickly ran back to the beach,Shadow followed her.Sabrina sat on her towel and dried off,Shadow did the same.

Not far from them,Tails and Christina were talking about each other's past. "So Tails,how did you end up being a hero?" Tails smiled. "Well, it started about 12 years ago..." Tails finished his story and smirked. Christina smiled. "Aww,that's so sad,Tails,but yet,you found many great friends and became one of them." Tails sighed. "Yeah,what about your past,or your emerald,do you know about it?" Christina sighed. "Well,I heard that I may be a reincarnation of a great and poweful vixen,that's one of the main reasons how I got this emerald.Your yellow friend over there may also be a reincarnation,the final one of a powerful warrior,if she's immortal." Tails looked at Sabrina,who was sunbathing with Shadow. "Yeah,you might be right,we just found out a few days ago that she is an immortal being,holding a black chaos emerald,she already knows how to use the energy from it. We'll have to ask our friend,Knuckles the Echidna, to help us figure this out,but for now,let's just enjoy our vacation!" Christina smiled and thought for a moment. "Hmm,that word,echidna,sounds a little familiar to me in a way." She shrugged and walked into the water and started swimming. Tails started sun bathing. Christina saw this and splashed some water on him,he got soaked. "Hey!" Tails shook off and ran into the water.He started splashing at her,but she made bigger splashes that hit him every time,Tails went underwater and crept up behind her and splashed her, they both started laughing and continued their playing.

Shadow and Sabrina were back in the water,continuing their swimming lessons. "Okay Shadow, I'm gonna teach you how to float in the water. Just move yourself until your whole body is on the surface,then, you must relax everything,don't move,relax your breathing.You can practically sleep like this!" Shadow moved his feet up,he started floating,but only because Sabrina was holding him. "Okay,ready?" Shadow nodded. Sabrina slowly removed her hands,Shadow sank a little,but he kept still,he soon started floating,he closed his eyes,he fell asleep. "Shadow! Wake up,you sleepy hog!" Shadow flinched,then,he sank. Shadow started swimming back up,Sabrina helped him get back up. "I told you to stay still,silly!" Shadow started swimming around. Sabrina walked back to the beach and dried off. Sonic walked over by her. "Did you actually teach him how to swim?" Sabrina nodded. "Sheesh,I thought he would never like water,but now he seems to love it!" Sabrina sighed. "Yeah,he's turning into a waterhog!" Sonic started laughing. "Good one,Sabrina,you sure know how to teach an old dog...er, hog new tricks." Sabrina started laughing. Shadow walked up to them and dried off. Amy walked up to them and sat down. "You having a good time,Sabrina?" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,I just taught Shadow how to swim." Amy gasped. "Shadow swimming?" Amy looked at Shadow,who was soaked in water. She started laughing. "Maybe I should teach Sonic how to do that!" Sonic sweatdropped and backed away. "Eh,no thanks Amy,I don't do water." Amy walked up to him and grabbed his arm,she dragged him away. "NOOO!! Anything but that!!" Amy let go of Sonic's arm. "Hmph,fine!" Amy walked away. Sonic ran after her. "Amy,wait!" She stopped walking and turned around. "Oh,alright,maybe swimming isn't good for you,Sonic." She walked back to her towel. Sonic sighed. Sabrina stood up. "Hey Sonic,are you glad that Amy's back to normal?" Sonic nodded and smiled. "Yeah,back then,I didn't think about it,but now she seems to be more special to me." Sabrina and Shadow smiled. Sonic stood up and walked away. "I'll see you two lovebirds--uh-oh!" Sonic said the wrong thing,Shadow went charging at him. "Sonic! I told you not to say that!" Sonic ran away,Shadow went after him. Sabrina got confused. "Lovebirds?" She shrugged and started tanning in the sun. About a minute later,she saw Christina walking to her.Sabrina sat up. "Hi,Christina!" Christina waved at her,then she sat down by her. "Hey Sabrina,do you know any history about your black emerald?" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,a friend of mine is the guardian of the Master Emerald,he's the only one who knows it's secrets.He told me that I am the guardian for it,and that I'm immortal." Christina gasped. "You too? I hold a rainbow chaos emerald,and I am the guardian for it,I also happen to be a reincarnated form of a powerful princess that lived thousands of years ago.Do you think that our emeralds have something alike?" Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know,maybe, but when we get back home in Station Square in a few days,I'll take you to the guardian,Knuckles, to help you!" Christina smiled. "Thank you,who's that black hedgehog over there?" Sabrina saw Shadow still chasing Sonic. They both started laughing. "Oh,that's Shadow,he's the ultimate life form,he is an immortal like us,except he doesn't have an emerald." Christina smiled and stood up. "Well,I'm going to get back to Tails,see you later!" Sabrina waved to her and watched Shadow chase Sonic. "Hey Shadow,I said I was sorry!" Shadow kept chasing him. "I told you that you would be dogmeat if you even say one thing about us!" They both ran by Sabrina,she stepped in front of Shadow and stopped him. "Cool it Shadow!" Shadow stopped and allowed Sonic to escape. Sonic stopped running. "Whew,thanks Sabrina,you saved my life,big time!" Sabrina smiled and sat down. Shadow sat down next to her,Sonic ran back to his spot.Sabrina sighed and layed down,Shadow sighed and stayed up. Sabrina was still wondering about that word Sonic said. "Hey Shadow,what did Sonic mean when he called us lovebirds?" Shadow froze,he didn't say anything. Sabrina got suspicious. "Shadow,are you hiding something from me?" Shadow started getting nervous. Sabrina stood up. "Fine,then I'll go ask Sonic!" She stood up and walked towards Sonic. Shadow got scared,he didn't want her to find out about his secret.He tood up and hid behind some trees.

Sonic was sitting in the sun with Amy when Sabrina walked by and stopped. "Hey Sonic,can I ask you a question real quick?" Sonic and Amy sat up. "Sure,go ahead." Sabrina stepped up. "I was wondering why you called me and Shadow lovebirds,what does that mean? When I asked Shadow he didn't talk,I think he's hiding something!" Sonic put his mouth to her ear and whispered a few words,Sabrina backed away and gasped. "What! Is that true?" Amy and Sonic nodded. "It's true,Sabrina,me and Amy are,and maybe Tails and Christina." Sabrina ran away back to her towel,Sonic and Amy waved to her. "Good luck!" When Sabrina got back to her towel,she didn't see Shadow anywhere. "Shadow?" He was gone. She then heard a rusling sound coming from behind her.She turned around and saw a few palm trees bunched together,she walked over to it and saw Shadow hiding behind it. "Shadow,what are you doing back here?" Shadow ran out of the brush and into the water. Sabrina got confused. "Shadow,get out this second!" Shadow sighed and slowly walked out of the water. "Shadow,is it true that you love me?" Shadow didn't say anything. "Shadow,is that what you were hiding?" Shadow slowly responded. "I-I-I- yes,it's true,Sabrina. I knew you were special to me since I first saw you,I just couldn't let it go." Sabrina was shocked. "Shadow,I don't know what to say,I--" Before she could finish, Shadow wrapped his arms around her tightly,Sabrina was shocked,she just stood still. Shadow let go of her and backed away, Sabrina didn't know what to say,she sat down and closed her eyes. Shadow sat down next to her,he put his hand on her shoulder. "Sabrina." She didn't answer.She started crying,tears rolled down her cheek. "Sabrina,what's wrong?" She didn't answer,she suddenly leaned on Shadow,he smiled and held her chin up.He looked into her deep blue eyes,they were glittering. "Don't cry,Sabrina. I'm here for you,forever and always." Sabrina looked up and saw his deep red eyes,she smiled. Shadow leaned in and kissed her forehead,he petted her long quills. Sabrina sat up and hugged Shadow,he smiled and returned it. "I love you, Sabrina." Sabrina backed away. "I love you too,Shadow." They both held each other in their arms. Sonic and Amy were watching as they embraced each other. "Oh,they're such a perfect couple,Sonic!" Sonic smiled. "Yeah,they are perfect,they're strong,fast,cool,and immortal." They both smiled,Tails,Christina,and Cream were watching the two hedgehogs. "Aww,they really do love each other!" Christina smiled. "Yes,they seem so perfect!" Everyone was touched. Everyone continued their fun at the beach for the rest of the day,they went back to the hotel for the night.


	9. Sabrina Held Hostage

The next morning,Sabrina woke up in a bed,everyone was sleeping in the same room,nobody was up yet,she quietly hopped off her bed and looked out the window,the sun didn't rise yet.She walked out the door and left the hotel,she ran to the park,the place where she stayed after Shadow yelled at her,she walked to the hill that she slept on,she layed down on it and looked at the stars,they were all glittering brightly.Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes. "Ahem." Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Shadow. "You should tell me before you leave." Sabrina sat up. "Shadow,how did you get here?" Shadow sat down next to her. "What else,I ran." Sabrina smiled. "I couldn't sleep,I slept here 10 years ago after I ran away,while I was here,I saw your face in the spring in the woods." Sabrina stood up. "Here,I'll show you,follow me." Sabrina ran into a forest closeby,Shadow followed her,they reached a small river,Sabrina looked down into it and saw Shadow's reflection,Shadow was standing next to her,but on the other side of the reflection. "See,whenever I look into this river,I see you there." Shadow walked around and saw a sign. "Sabrina,is this why you saw me?" Sabrina turned around and saw a large sign that said 'Lover's Spring'. Sabrina heard footsteps,she turned around and saw a young teenage girl looking into the river. "I must know who my true love is." A reflection appeared in the water,the girl smiled. "True love?" The girl stood up and saw Sabrina. "Hey,are you the Sabrina Hedgehog?" Sabrina nodded. The girl jumped across the river. "It must be hard being alone,I almost sacrificed myself when I was dumped by a boy. Who is your true love?" Sabrina walked to the river and looked into it,she saw Shadow's reflection. The girl looked at the reflection and gasped. "That black hedgehog over there is your true love?" Sabrina nodded. Shadow walked up to them and looked in the water,he saw Sabrina's reflection next to his.Shadow stood up and hugged Sabrina.The girl smiled and ran into the forest. Shadow and Sabrina walked out of the forest and saw the sun rising. "I guess that solves your problem,Shadow." Shadow smiled. They both started walking out of the park,holding hands.

After a while,Shadow and Sabrina arrived back at the hotel,they went to the room and saw Sonic and the others awake. "Hey,where have you been,we were just about to go looking for you two!" Sabrina smiled. "We were at the park,just getting some fresh air." Sonic nodded. "Hey,how about we all go there for a while,what do you say?" Shadow and Sabrina nodded. "Okay,we'll go." Everyone nodded. Everyone ate breakfast and left the hotel,they all walked to the park and saw many people there. Amy had a map of the park. "Hey Sonic,I heard that there is a river where it tells you who your true love is,maybe we should check that out!" Sabrina started walking ahead. "Amy,me and Shadow were there this morning." Amy gasped. "Really,who's your true love?" Before Sabrina could answer,Amy noticed Shadow was holding Sabrina's hand as they were walking. "Oh, is it Shadow?" Sabrina nodded. Amy smiled and looked at Shadow. He seems to be more calm than ever before,nobody has ever seen him that way. Amy sighed. "I'm going straight to that river to find out my true love!" They arrived at the park,Amy read the map and ran off. Tails ran away behind her. "I'll probably check it out,too!" Sonic,Shadow,Sabrina,and Christina parted and went their seprate ways. Sonic sat at a bench,resting,Sabrina and Shadow started walking through the park. Christina walked to the field and watched the children flying their kites. Sonic waved to Shadow and Sabrina before they disappeared. "See ya lovebirds later!" Shadow grumbled,he and Sabrina walked away.

At the Lover's Spring,Amy and Tails just arrived,Amy put her map down and was about to look in the river when she heard footsteps,she turned around and saw Tails. "Hey Tails,what are you doing here?" Tails stopped by the river and sat down. "I was a little curious,so I decided to check this out,maybe I'll find out who my true love is." Amy nodded and sat down by the river. She looked in the river,she saw a blue reflection,it was Sonic's reflection. Amy gasped and stood up. "My true love is Sonic!" Tails looked into the river,he didn't see a reflection,then, something appeared in the water next to his reflection,it was a yellow figure,Tails looked closer,he saw Christina's reflection.Tails backed away and gasped. "C-Christina! She is my true love?! No way!" Amy saw Christina's reflection,she smiled and sat down. "Wow Tails,we're all here with our true loves! What a surprise, Shadow and Sabrina are together,me and Sonic are together,now you and Christina are together!" Tails stood up and left. "I'll hide it for now until she can understand.Don't tell this to anyone,Amy!" Amy smiled and followed him out of the forest.They both went back to Sonic,who was still sitting where they left,on the way back,Amy saw Shadow and Sabrina by the flower garden,Shadow picked one of the flowers and gave it to Sabrina.Amy watched them for about a minute before she heard Sonic calling her. "Hey Amy!" Amy ran over to Sonic and sat down on the other bench across from him. "So,did you find out who your true love is?" Amy nodded. "Who is it?" Amy didn't nod this time. "Amy,you okay?" Amy looked up. "It's a secret,Sonic." Sonic smiled and nodded. "Did Tails find out?" Amy nodded. "Who is it?" Amy didn't nod this time. "He told me to keep it a secret." Sonic nodded.

Tails walked over to where Christina was,he went to the kite flying area and found her,he sat down next to her. "Hey,Tails." Tails smiled.Christina sat up and looked around,she saw many children flying their kites in the wind. "If only I could fly." Tails got an idea,he stood up. "Watch this!" He started spinning his two tails,he lifted off the ground and flew into the sky.Christina watched from below as he flew as high as the kites,he flew higher,then he went lower and landed safely. "You can fly?" Tails nodded. "Maybe you can do it,too!" Christina stood up and looked at one of her three tails. "Do you really think I can fly,even when I have three tails?" Tails nodded. "Here,I'll show you! all you have to do is rotate your three tails like this and..." Christina started spinning her tails,at first,she did it a little too slow to lift her,she started rotating them faster,she started lifting off the ground. "Tails,look,I'm flying!" She lifted higher,Tails started flying and got to her level. They were nearly as high as the kites,she soared through the clear blue sky,the children playing in the park saw them and stared.Shadow and Sabrina walked into the area and saw them. "Wow,they can fly? I never knew that!" Shadow smiled. "Tails has lots of talent there,so does that princess." Sabrina and Shadow walked under them and sat down. Sabrina waved to them. "Hey Tails,hey Christina! Having fun?" Both of the cross foxes landed on the ground. Christina almost fell,but Tails caught her. "Thank you Tails." Tails smiled and put her down. Christina hugged him,Tails blushed and backed away. Sabrina walked up to Tails. "Hey,you never told me that you could fly,I knew there was something special about you!" Tails smiled. Shadow heard a rustling sound. "Shh,do you hear that?" Everyone went silent,suddenly,a yellow blur went by,everyone was blown away. Sabrina got back up and ran after the blur. "I think it's Sabre!" Shadow ran after her. Tails and Christina stood back up and watched.

Sabrina was chasing the yellow blur through the park,she heard an evil laughter. "Sabre,get back here,you won't get away this time!" Sabre grinned and started running faster. Sabrina sped up after him,they were running through an empty field,away from innocent people. Sabre suddenly skidded to a halt in front of her,he turned around and kicked her before she could stop,she flew into a tree and fell. "Ugh,Sabre, what are you up to now?" She got back up and ran to punch him,he sudenly grabbed her arm and threw her away. Sabrina safely landed on her feet and looked at him,he was just standing there,doing nothing.Sabrina charged at him,she decided to use her chaos control. Right before she got to him,she clenched her fists and put her destination in her mind. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sabre turned around and saw the black flash. "What is this,some kind of trick?" Sabre looked around,he didn't see her anywhere,suddenly,a black flash appeared behind him. "No,it's just you!" Sabre turned around and saw Sabrina lunging at him with a black fist.Sabrina hit him in the face,he flew in the air and fell on the ground,he quickly got back up and looked around. Sabrina was lunging at him again,she kicked him in the side.Sabre flew in the air again and fell to the ground,he got up just in time to move before his sister punched the ground,making it crack.Sabre suddenly saw a yellow blur pass him,the blur stopped next to Sabrina,it was Shadow. "Listen,you punk,you leave everyone and my girlfriend alone!" Sabrina stood next to him. Sabre got back up and ran at them,Shadow was caught off guard as Sabre punched him. Shadow fell to the ground,he got back up and ran at Sabre,he was about to punch him,Sabre stepped out of the way and grabbed Shadow's arm,he thew him on the ground very hard. Sabrina got very mad and clenched her fists. "Shadow! Sabre,stop this now!" Her fists started glowing black,she jumped at him and punched him,Sabre flew very far,he got back up and charged at Sabrina. He hit her very hard,she flew to the ground,she fell unconcious.Shadow ran at Sabre,he jumped out of the way and kicked him,he flew several yards and fell.Sabre made an evil grin and walked back to Sabrina,who was still unconcious. "Now I have one of the emeralds, ,just one more to go!" Sabre picked her up and disappeared. Shadow ran up,just to see him vanish with Sabrina in his arms. "Sabrina!" Shadow tried to get to them,Sabre jumped in the air and vanished. Shadow jumped at them,but he was gone,he fell to the ground. "No,Sabrina!" He pounded his fist on the ground. He stood up and ran back to the park.

Sonic was sitting on a bench at the park,he yawned and looked around,he saw Tails and Christina running to them,they both stopped in front of him.Both kitsune were panting heavily. "Sonic,Sabre's back!" Sonic stood up. "Sabre?" Christina nodded. "Yeah,Sabrina and Shadow are up there fighting him!" Sonic suddenly saw a yellow blur running towards him. the blur stopped in front of him,it was Shadow,he was badly hurt. "Shadow,what happened?" Shadow spoke between hard breaths. "Sabre attacked us,he took Sabrina!" Sonic growled. "He took Sabrina? That means he has the black emerald! Shadow,we have to protect Christina,no matter what,and get Sabrina back before he gets that emerald!" Everyone nodded. Sonic walked around. "Okay, Shadow,you can come with me,we'll look for Sabrina and get her back,Tails and Amy,take Christina to Station Square,she'll be safe there,and if you can,take her to Angel Island and ask Knuckles about her rainbow emerald,Cream can go with you guys! Everyone got that?" Everyone nodded. "Okay,let's do this!" Everyone scattered,Tails,Amy,and Christina went to the beach and got in the Tornado. They all instantly took off into the sky. Sonic and Shadow started running through the park,after a while,they both retuned to their starting point. "Shadow,any luck?" Shadow slowly shook his head. "Okay,we'll search the island,if you find her or Sabre,come get me!" Shadow nodded. They both started running through the entire island.

In the woods,Sabrina slowly woke up,she could smell smoke,she opened her eyes and saw Sabre sitting by a large fire. "Sabre!" She got angry,she tried to move,but she was tied up,her wrists were tied together with thick vines from the forest.She struggled to get them off her,but they were too thick and tight,she gave up. "Sabre,let me go!" Sabre grinned. "Hah, do you really think I would let you go? I don't think so." Sabrina tried to move her legs,they were also tied together,she kept struggling,but she couldn't break the vines. Sabrina gave up and sat still,she started crying. "Sabre,what do you want with me?" Sabre turned to her. "What I want? What I want? I want revenge,sister! You and those pathetic humans desroyed my life,you and everyone else in this world will fall under my rule,those who will not obey will perish,I will destroy them with my bare hands!" Sabre made an evil grin. Sabrina tried to get out of the vines,but she failed again,she started crying again. "But what does that have to do with me,Sabre?" Sabre stood up and walked over to her,he kneeled down and held her chin up. "Because,you have something that I want,a very special power,something that you and that princess fox only have,your emerald!" Sabrina moved her face away from him,she tried to bite him,Sabre moved his hand before she was able to bite him. "Struggling won't get you anywhere,sister. It will only make things worse." Sabrina put her head down again.Sabre walked back by the fire and sat down.Sabrina started crying again,she had no way to get free,she was being held captive by her brother. She wispered some words in between her sobs. "Shadow...Sonic...please help me."


	10. Emerald Switch

Tails,Amy,Cream,and Christina had just returned to Station Square after being told by Sonic and Shadow to bring Christina there for safety.Sabre has just struck again on Paradise Island,he kidnapped Sabrina.Sabre now has one of the two special emeralds,the black one,Christina holds the second emerald,the rainbow emerald.They all just landed back home,Tails landed the plane in the back of Sonic's house.Everyone hopped out of the plane,Tails closed the launch door. "Whew, we should be safe here for now,Christina." Christina looked around and gasped. "Wow,your house is huge,Tails!" Tails shook his head. "We all live here,Christina,every one of us except Sabre." Christina nodded and walked around. Amy walked ahead of her and walked to an unmarked door. "Good thing we always have some spare bedrooms! This will be your room,Christina,you will sleep in here!" Christina looked around. "I like it,Amy.Thank you." They both left the room and toured the rest of the house.After they were done,Tails went into his room and started the Tornado. Christina hopped in the plane with him. "We're going to see the guardian Knuckles,right?" Tails nodded,the plane took off into the sky towards the Mystic Ruins.

On Paradise Island,Sonic and Shadow are looking for Sabrina,who was kidnapped by Sabre. "Sabrina!" They have been searching for hours,but they couldn't find her anywhere,Sonic and Shadow both returned to the park. "Sonic,did you find them?" Sonic shook his head. Shadow pounded his fist on the ground. "No,she can't be gone!" Sonic walked over to him. "Don't worry Shadow,we'll find her,I know you love her,but don't be too worried,she's good at handling these things,c'mon,let's keep looking." Shadow nodded. The two heroes started running around the whole island again.

In the deep forest of the island,Sabrina was being held captive by Sabre. She continued to struggle against the tough vines that are around her hands and feet,she still couldn't break them. Sabre was sitting by a warm fire he made,he didn't care about his sister being hurt or not,he was after her black emerald. He sat by the fire patiently,he stood up and walked over to Sabrina,he made an evil grin. "Now,what was I going to do with you? Oh,that's right,I'm going to take that emerald out of you!" Sabrina started panicing. "Sabre,no,don't do this! You're going to kill me!" Sabre grinned. "I don't care if you die,you're going to anyway,as well as you're pathetic friends!" Sabrina tried to get out of the vines again,but no avail,she was going to die. Sabre pulled Sabrina up so she was standing. Sabrina tried to move,but she was tied very tightly,Sabre put his hands by her body. "Sabre,stop! Let me go!" Sabre didn't listen. "Lucky for me,I found out about your emerald and it's secrets when I stole the Master Emerald from that weak echidna 10 years ago,I know how to do everything with it,even how to take it out of you!" Sabre started mumbling words as he kept his hand near her body. "The servers are the seven chaos,chaos is power,power is enriched by the heart,the controller serves to unify the chaos. Now,bring forth the black chaos emeralds to me!" Sabrina started feeling strange,she suddenly started glowing black,she felt extremely sharp pains on her whole body. "Sabre,stop it right now--AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" The ground started shaking,the whole island was shaking, Sabrina started screaming in great pain,she started feeling weak,her blue eyes turned into tiny black dots. A dark glow started to form on her chest,a black gem started to form there. Sabrina tried to get out,but she was very weak and in great pain,she felt like she was going to explode. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The black gem came out and fell into Sabre's waiting hand,the gem was black,it was flashing with energy. The force of the energy blast broke Sabrina's restraints,she fell down on the ground.Sabre grinned and backed away. "At last,I finally have it,the black chaos emerald! Now nobody can stop me!" The emerald started floating in his hand,it started moving towards Sabre's heart,the gem touched his body and started to sink in. "Yes,I can feel the power!" The emerald went into his body,Sabre's whole body started glowing black,he punched a tree,the tree broke right off of it's trunk.Sabrina layed there on the ground,motionless.

On the other side of the island,Sonic and Shadow felt the rumble,they both stopped running. "Whoa,that was no earthquake! Shadow,did you feel that?" Shadow didn't say anything. "Sonic,I can feel very strong energy.It might be Sabrina!" Suddenly,they both heard an ear shattering scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Shadow froze. "That's Sabrina,she's in trouble!" Sonic nodded. Both hedgehogs started running to the source of the sound.

Sabre was laughing evily as he kept punching more objects in the forest,trees,rocks,everything. He stopped punching and walked over to his sister,who still hasn't moved. "Well,that wasn't so hard! Now I have enough power to destroy this pitiful planet!" Suddenly,he heard footsteps from behind him. Sabre jumped in the air and vanished. Sonic and Shadow ran into the area,Shadow saw a fire,he also saw Sabrina laying on the ground,motionless. "Sabrina!" He ran over to her and kneeled down. "No,Sabrina!" He held her head up,her eyes were closed. Shadow had tears down his cheeks,he started sobbing. "No,please don't go,don't go!" He saw her hand start flinching,she started breathing.Shadow saw this and stopped sobbing. She started to talk weakly. "Shadow." Sabrina slowly opened her eyes and saw Shadow and Sonic. "What? I'm alive?" Sonic ran over to her. "Sabrina,what happened?" Sabrina slowly stood up,she felt very weak. "Sabre,he got the emerald!" Sonic and Shadow growled. "He won't get away with this! We have to keep him away from Christina! I'm so glad you're okay!" Shadow walked up and hugged Sabrina,he let go of her and ran off,Sonic followed. "C'mon,let's get him!" Sabrina nodded and started running after them,she felt different,she was running very slowly. She tried to run faster,but she couldn't. "Sonic,Shadow,stop!" The two hedgehogs stopped running and saw her running very slowly. "Sabrina,why aren't you running?" Sabrina stopped. "I can't move fast! The emerald's power must have left me!" Sonic and Shadow gasped. "That's it! Maybe her immortality kept her alive,but the emerald is gone,she lost her speed,strength,and powers. That means Sabre holds the emrald's power!" Sabrina and Shadow nodded. "So, what am I going to do,I'm powerless without the emerald." Shadow walked up to her and picked her up. "You are coming with us!" Sabrina smiled and kissed Shadow on the cheek. Shadow's face turned red as he started running with Sonic. Suddenly,out of nowhere Sabre appears,he was glowing black,he had evil red eyes. "Well,look who decided to show up?" Shadow put Sabrina down,she started yelling at him. "Sabre,give me back my emerald!" Sabrina walked up to him and tried to punch him,but when she punched him,it hit him,Sabre didn't move,Sabrina felt pain in her fist. "Ow,I forgot about the loss of power." Sabrina backed away.Sabre grinned. "Look at you,you're as weak as a kitten without this!" Sabre suddenly ran at Sabrina and punched her she went flying in the air,Shadow ran over and caught her. "Sabrina,are you okay?" Sabrina tried to get up,her leg was injured. "No,I can't get up,I can't heal either!" Shadow gently layed her down on the ground and stood. "Don't worry,we'll get the emerald.You'll be safe here." Sabrina nodded and sat up.Shadow ran over to Sonic and Sabre,they were already fighting. Sabre was using his new chaos powers to attack Sonic,he clenched his fist and punched Sonic,he flew in the air,but landed safely on his feet. "I can't believe you did this,just to get revenge! You're gonna pay for this,Sabre!" Sonic ran at him again,Sabre started running,Sonic tried to keep up,but Sabre's natural supersonic speed combined with the black emeralds power made him run nearly as fast as light. Sonic was not fast enough to get close to him,Shadow came up next to him. "Sonic,let's use chaos control!" Sonic nodded. Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald,he grabbed Sonic's hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They both disappeared in a flash of green light. Sabre continued running at the speed of light,he suddenly saw a green flash of light in front of him,Sonic and Shadow came out of the light,they both hit him with a powerful kick.Sabre went flying into the air,Sonic and Shadow jumped up and kicked Sabre again,he flew to the ground very fast and crashed there.There was a giant cloud of dust,Sabre got back up in the cloud,Sabrina saw him. "Sonic,Shadow,look out!" The two hedgehogs landed on the ground and heard Sabrina's warning. "Sonic,Sabre is using the dark energy ball,get out of the way!" Both Sonic and Shadow ducked to the ground,a black beam shot out from the dust cloud,it flew right over them and hit a nearby tree,the beam went right through the tree and went through the forest.Everything in it's path was destroyed,there was a loud explosion,the dust cloud around Sabre cleared. he was injured very badly,he grinned and clenched his fists,they glowed black,the arora spreaded to his whole body,all of his scratches,cuts,and bruises disappeared.The arora faded away, Sabre grinned. "Can't you see,you foolish weaklings,I am invincible,you don't stand a chance against me! Now,I will destroy you pests once and for all!" Sabre held one of his hands out,a small black dot formed,the dot grew into a small ball,then it started glowing brighter each second. Sonic and Shadow started running away. "Shadow!" Shadow ran back and grabbed Sabrina. The three hedgehogs ran away from Sabre, then they all disappeared with chaos control right before Sabre shot the energy ball. The ball flew at the spot and hit,making a giant fireball,Sabre laughed evily. "Hahahahah,now that those pathetic heroes are gone,nothing can stop me from ruling the world!"

On Angel Island,Tails and Christina arrived there in the Tornado. The two kitsunes hopped out of the plane and walked to the altar of the Master Emerald. "Wow,it looks...so familiar in a way!" Tails nodded and continued walking to the altar. "Hey Knuckles!" The red echidna stood up and turned around and saw Tails. "Hey Tails,long time, no see! Who's your friend?" Christina stepped up and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Christina Ark, the princess of Forest Village." When she grabbed his hand,Knuckles felt a strange energy. "Hold on a minute,I felt something.Do you have a chaos emerald?" Christina nodded. "Yes,I have a very special emerald,see?" Christina closed her eyes, a colorful arora formed around her body,a colorful gem appeared in front of her. Knuckles gasped. "The rainbow chaos emerald?! But how?" Christina held the emerald out to Knuckles. "It was inside me my whole life,but I'm not sure why." Knuckles let the emerald drop into his hands. The e,erald started glowing. "Wow,this emerald is as powerful as Sabrina's emerald! This may be one of the legendary elemental emeralds!" Tails perked up. "Elemental emeralds? What are those?" Knuckles walked up to the altar with the rainbow emerald,he put his empty hand on the Master Emerald,the giant green gem glowed brightly. "Elemental emeralds are two special chaos emeralds that only appear in living things,only people like us,echidnas,foxes,hedgehogs,anything. The person who holds the emerald can control the energy and be able to use it for defense,fighting,healing,whatever the person can do. The holder of the emerald can posess immortality or the ability to reincarnate. Looks like we found both of them! Sabrina and Christina have them!" Tails and Christina nodded. Suddenly,a bright green flash appeared behind everyone. Sonic,Shadow,and Sabrina appeared from the light. Tails,Christina,and Knuckles gasped. "Sonic,I thought you all went after Sabre,what happened?" Sonic stood up,Shadow stood up and picked up the injured Sabrina. "Sabre,he got the black emerald! Sabrina's hurt,she lost her powers!" Knuckles ran over to Sabrina. "Knuckles,Sabre got my emerald. He is too strong,I can't run fast." She was feeling faint. "Don't worry,I can heal you." He picked her up and carried her to the Master Emerald.He gently put her down and put his hand on her arm,he put his other hand on the Master Emerald,the emerald strted to glow,a green arora appeared on Sabrina's body,the arora stayed on her body for a few seconds before it faded away.Sabrina opened her eyes and sat up,she stood up,she didn't feel any pain,she was healed. "Thank you, Knuckles!" Knuckles smiled. Sonic and Shadow stood up. "Now,what are we going to do,Sabre is too powerful,Christina has the other emerald! But she doesn't want to fight him." Sabrina walked over to them. "I have an idea,I remember how Sabre took the emerald out of me before I passed out,he put his hand by me and mumbled some words,then the emeralds came out of me and landed in his hand. Maybe if we do that with me and Christina,I might get my powers back to fight him!" Christina walked up. "Yes,that may be able to help her." Shadow,Sonic, and Knuckles nodded.Shadow walked up to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you want,I can help you." Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,I'll be fine,you can come with me if you want,you too,Sonic!" Sonic nodded. "Yeah, definetly!" Sabrina and Christina walked over to Knuckles. The two girls stood still,Knuckles closed his eyes and started mumbling words. "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power,power is enriched by the heart,the controller serves to unify the chaos. Only you can do this, move the rainbow chaos emerald!" The rainbow emerald that Knuckles was holding started floating in his hand. The emerald started moving towards Sabrina,she closed her eyes to brace the impact. The colorful gem started going into the yellow hedgehog,she felt alot of pain,she was able to endure the pain.The emerald went inside her,her body started glowing many colors,there was a bright flash. The flash faded and revealed Sabrina,she clenched her fist,it started glowing many colors. "It worked,Christina,are you okay?" Christina clenched her fist,there was no light. "Yeah I'm okay, my powers are gone though." Sabrina nodded. Sonic and Shadow walked over to her,Sonic shook her hand,he got a surge of the emerald's energy. "Whoa,you've got quite alot of power there!" Sabrina let go of his hand and grabbed Shadow's. He felt very powerful surges of energy. "Wow, I feel so much stronger, you are powerful,Sabrina!" Sabrina smiled and let go of his hand. "Okay,let's go and stop Sabre once and for all!" Everyone nodded. Knuckles walked up to them. "I'm going with you guys,in case Sabre gets the emerald,I might be able to stop the black emerald's energy!" Sonic nodded. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. Knuckles turned around. "Tails,Christina, you keep an eye on the Master Emerald!" Tails and Christina nodded. Sabrina clenched her fists and put a picture in her mind. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A bright flash of colorful light surrounded them,the four heroes vanished.

On Paradise Island, Sabre was in the park,destroying it with his new chaos powers from the black chaos emerald. "Hahahahahah,looks like nobody can stand in my way of becoming the ultimate evil!" He kept punching trees and playgrounds,they snapped into pieces like twigs. He continued to torture the park,he was smashing jungle gyms,swingsets,slides,everything.People were running out of the park,panicing for their lives. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in front of him,he stopped walking and watched as four figures stepped out of the light. "Long time no see,brother!" Sabre grinned angrily. "You! I thought I destroyed you all!" The bright flash faded away and revealed Sonic,Knuckles,Sabrina,and Shadow. "Well,I guess you were wrong!" Sabrina jumed at Sabre,he didn't move,he grinned. "You will never learn,will you! You lost your powers,how could--Ugh!" Sabrina punched him very hard,he flew very far before he landed on his feet. "What!? How could you possibly have chaos powers?" Sabrina clenched her fist and grinned. Light appeared around her fist. Sabre made a smirk. "I see you brought me the other half of my prize! This should be very interesting!" Sabre ran at Sabrina,before he could get to her, a spiked fist flew in his face,he flew into the ground very hard. Sabre got up and saw Knuckles in front of Sabrina. "Why you little! You will pay for that!" Sabre started running at them at light speed,Sabrina ran at him at light speed.The two hedgehogs collided, a very bright flash filled the sky,the yellow hedgehogs flew away from each other,both crashing on the ground. The bright flash faded away as they both got back up. "It seems that we are evenly matched,sister!" Sabrina growled. "You won't get away with this,give me back my black emerald!" Sabre ran at her again. She started running at him,before they met,Sabrina ducked and tacked Sabre to the ground,Sabre got out from under her and threw her into the air. Sabrina landed on the ground safely. Sonic and Shadow both tackled Sabre from behind,he flew to the ground,he got back up and tackled them both. Sonic and Shadow were both seriously hurt,Sabrina ran to the and used her healing powers while Knuckles fought Sabre. Sabrina healed both hedgehogs,Sonic and Shadow got back up. "Thanks Sabrina,we needed that!" Sabrina smiled and ran back to Knuckles and Sabre. "You are going to pay for stealing the Master Emerald 10 years ago and taking Sabrina's emerald!" Sabre ran at Knuckles,Knuckles jumped out of the way and punched Sabre,he flew towards Sabrina,she kicked him into the air,he crashed on the ground. He got back up and healed himself. "Not bad for a weak echidna,guardian!" Knuckles growled. Sabrina ran in front of him and ran at Sabre,he jumped out of the way and kicked Sabrina,she skidded to a halt from the impact. Sabre held one of his hands out,a black ball started forming,Sabrina did the same,a multi-colored ball started forming. The two hedgehogs shot the energy balls at the same time,they both collided in between the two siblings,the shots hit,they both formed a giant white flash,the flash turned dim and vanished. "Hah, we are even stronger than we think!" Sabrina growled,she turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles, now!" Knuckles nodded,he started mumbling words. "The servers are the seven chaos,chaos is power,power is enriched by the heart,the controller serves to unify the chaos. Only you can do this, emerge,black elemental emerald!" Sabre froze. "What? No!" Sabre ran at them as fast as he could,but right before he could touch them,his body froze,a black arora formed around his body. Sabre fell to the ground in extreme pain. "NOOOO!!! MY POWERS!!" The black emerald slowly emerged from his body,Sabrina walked over and grabbed it. The black arora faded,Sabre was moving very little,he opened his eyes. "No,my powers,they're gone!" He pounded his fist on the ground. He slowly sat up and growled very angrily at his sister. "I am not finished,sister! I will get you for this!" He stood up and vanished. Sabrina was holding her emerald,it was glowing brightly,showing that it was back in it's proper place. Sonic,Shadow, and Knuckles ran to her. "Sabrina,you did it!" They all picked her up and started tossing her up and down,she was laughing in complete joy. "It wasn't me,WE did it,together!" Everyone put her down and nodded. Suddenly, a very large crowd of people surrounded them. They were cheering for Sabrina. "SABRINA! SABRINA! SABRINA!" The crowd picked her up and carried her into the city,Sonic,Shadow,and Knuckles followed the crowd.

"This medal and monument is dedicated to the heroic deed that was done by Sabrina the Hedgehog, who saved the world from a deadly threat." The man placed a large,golden medal around her neck,she waved to the endless crowd. They cheered wildly,Sonic and his two friends cheered along on the stage in the island's city hall.They were also given golden medals for helping Sabrina. Tails,Amy,Christina,and Cream watched from Sonic's house. "Yeah,they did it,they stopped Sabre!" Christina stood up and hugged Tails,he hugged her back. "Thank you Tails,I just don't know how to thank you!" Tails blushed a little.They continued cheering for Sabrina.

After a while,Sonic and his friends returned back to Station Square to relax. Right when they returned,their other friends were waiting in front of Sonic's house. "Sabrina,you did it! You saved the world!" Sabrina closed her eyes and clenched her fist,the rainbow emerald came out and fell into her hand. "Christina, I got your emerald,here!" Sabrina tossed the emerald to her,Christina caught it. "Thank you so much,Sabrina!" Sabrina pulled out her black emerald,it started floating in her palm,the dark gem started glowing brightly,it went inside her.Sabrina had her black chaos powers back,she started running through the city at supersonisc speed.She got back in a few seconds,she clenched her fist,it started glowing black. "Yeah, I got my powers back! What about you,Christina?" Christina put the emerald inside her body,she felt stronger than ever before. "Yeah,but I feel so much stronger!" Sabrina nodded. "That's because your emerald was dormant,not active like mine,it must have happened when we switched!" Christina nodded. "Yeah, you may be right,I think I might stay here a little longer,I'm really starting to like it here!" Everyone nodded,especially Tails. "Sure,you can stay as long as you like,you're welcome anytime!" Christina ran over and hugged Tails. Sonic was enjoying the sight. "Boy,Tails is one lucky fox!" Amy walked over to him. "Sonic,I'm so glad you're okay!" Sonic smiled. "I'm great with that,Amy!" Amy smiled. Knuckles was leaving. "Catch ya later,Sonic!" He was on top of Sonic's house,he jumped off and glided away. "Later Knuckles!" Shadow walked over to Sabrina. "Sabrina,you did it." Sabrina's face turned a little red. "No. WE did it,Shadow!" Sabrina wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Thank you Shadow, you're the one who taught me everything!" Shadow smiled.

The seven heroes walked into the house,not noticing that they were being watched...


	11. A Christmas Surprise

It's been a few months since Sabrina and her friends returned home from thier adventure,it was getting close to Christmas. Nobody has seen or heard about Sabre since he was defeated back then. Sonic and his friends were preparing for the big holiday season. Sabrina was in her room,reading a book that Shadow got for her, Memories of the Wind. She was almost finished reading the whole book,she only had several pages left. Shadow walked in and sat down next to her. "How do you like the book?" Sabrina put the bookmark in it and closed it. "I love it,Shadow!" Sabrina hugged him,Shadow kissed her on the cheek. "Not as much as I love you." Shadow and Sabrina stood up and walked out of the room. Tails and Christina walked by as they left the room,holding hands.Christina decided to live with everyone,she wanted a more exciting life. Tails told his secret about his true love to her a couple weeks ago,Christina surprisingly had the same thing for him. They already started dating,now they're holding hands together. "Hey Tails!" Tails and Christina waved at them and went to the party room.Shadow and Sabrina did the same,they both went into the party room where Sonic and Amy were setting up the Christmas tree. "Yo guys,think you can lend us a hand?" The two pairs nodded and walked over to them,Sonic was trying to get the tree stand on the tree. They brought in a giant tree,they wanted to make it special. "Okay,on a count to three,we're gonna hold the tree up,ready,one,two,three!" Everyone started holding the giant tree up,it kept standing while Amy put the tree stand under it. "Okay,Sonic!" Sonic and the others let go of the tree,it fitted perfectly in the stand. Everyone stood up and looked at it. "Now all we need are decorations!" Everyone nodded and went to their closets in their rooms. They each returned with a box or two full of ornaments and lights.Sabrina didn't bring anything,this was her first Christmas.Everyone started decorating the tree, Sonic and Amy did the bottom,Shadow and Sabrina did the middle,Tails and Christina flew up and did the top.They put many ornaments on the tree,lights,garments,everything they could think of.When they finished,Sonic walked over to an electrical outlet and plugged the light cord in,the tree lit up instantly. Everyone stood in front of it and saw how beautiful they made the tree. "Wow Tails, isn't it beautiful?" Tails smiled and put his arm around her. "It sure is,Christina!" Amy walked out of the room. "Now we need to get presents!" Everyone smiled and nodded. Sabrina got confused. "Presents?" Shadow walked up to her. "We give each other gifts,especially for the ones we love and care for." Sabrina nodded and smiled. "Okay,now I know what to do!" Shadow smiled and walked away. Shadow walked up to Sonic. "What are you getting for Amy?" Sonic smirked. "I have a real gift for her,you'll see." Sonic winked. Shadow smiled and walked away. "_Maybe I should do that, too. I can't wait to ask." _Shadow left the room and walked outside.It was cold and snowing,but he was warm from his fur,he stepped out and sat down on the stairs.He saw many people ice skating on the large lake closeby,he sighed and closed his eyes.He felt a breeze,suddenly,a snowball hit him in the face,he fell over on the ground.He suddenly got really cold from all the snow around him,he sat up and started shivering.He looked around and saw Sabrina making a snowball,she threw it at him. Shadow jumped up,the ball missed. "Hey! Who threw--Oh,it's you,Sabrina! Sorry!" Shadow suddenly got hit by another snowball from behind. "Hey!" He turned around and saw nobody. "Hmph!" He got hit by another snowball from the other side. He brushed the snow off him and started running around. He saw a blue quill sticking out from a tree. "Gotcha!" He quickly scooped up some snow,rolled it into a ball and threw it at the blue quill. He hit it,Sonic jumped out from behind the tree,shivering and covered in snow. "Brr! Man,that's too cool!" Sonic had a snowball in his hand,he was about to throw it when he saw another snowball flying at Shadow,it hit him in the head. "Hey!" Sonic started laghing,suddenly,several snowballs flew at Shadow,they hit him. "You are just too easy,Shadow!" Sabrina,Tails,Christina,and Amy stepped out from their hiding places. Sabrina launched another snowball at Shadow,he jumped out of the way before another snowball missed him. Shadow ran and hid behind a tree next to Sonic's,Tails soon ran up to them and hid from the three girls. The girls scooped up some snow,made balls,and threw it at the three boys. They all hit the trees,not hitting the boys,who threw snowballs at the girls. Sabrina ran out to try to get the boys,but she got hit by three snowballs,she fell over and got back up. She suddenly jumped into the snow and dug her way to the boys. Amy and Christina started using teamwork to get the boys cold. Amy tossed snowballs in the air while Christina used her three tails to hit the balls at the boys like baseballs. Sonic was about to throw another ball when he saw an army of them coming. "INCOMING!!" Shadow and Tails hid behind the trees,Sonic jumped higher into the tree,suddenly,he felt something grab his foot,he looked down and saw Sabrina pulling him down. "Uh-oh!" Tails and Shadow saw this and started throwing snowballs at Sabrina. Sabrina got hit by a thousand snowballs before she fell over,still gripping Sonic's foot. He fell out of the tree in the open where the girls were.He got completely covered in snow,he looked like a snowman. Everyone started laughing. "Look who showed up,it's the snowhog!" Sonic started laughing with them,he jumped back up and started building a snowman of himself,in a few seconds,he was done. He made a pose that looked exactly like the snowhog.Everyone started laughing,Shadow suddenly ran at the snowhog,he ran around it,in a few seconds,it was turned from Sonic to Shadow. Everyone laughed louder,Sabrina ran to the ice skating lake and started sliding on the ice,everyone followed her onto the ice and started skating. "Wow,I haven't done this in over ten years,yet I'm so good at it!" Sabrina continued skating. Shadow started skating next to her,she got an idea. "Hey Shadow,you wanna race?" Shadow smirked and started skating faster. Sabrina sped up and got ahead of him,they were both neck to neck. Suddenly,both hedgehogs ran out of ice and tripped into the deep snow.They both popped up out of the snow and started laughing,Sabrina suddenly jumped him,he was buried in the snow,Sabrina started laughing. Shadow got up and tried to jump at her,but she jumped out of the way and back on the ice.Shadow stood up and chased her across the ice.

Tails and Christina were skating on the ice,Tails grabbed her hand and twirled her. "Wow tails,I didn't know you could skate this well!" Tails smiled. "Well,I really don't know how,I guess it just happened!" Christina smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Tails's face turned beet red. He suddenly backed away and fainted. "Wow..." Christina ran over to him and helped him back up. "Tails,are you....blushing?" Christina noticed his face was still red. Christina giggled and pulled Tails back up. "Uh,thanks,Christina." His face went back to his normal color. Christina giggled and stood up,Tails tried to get up,but he slipped on the ice and fell.Christina giggled and helped him back up. "Uh,thanks again,Christina." Christina smiled and started skating again.Tails followed her dreamily.

Amy was skating on the ice by herself. "Hm,I wonder where Sonic went off to." She continued skating,suddenly,she saw a small blue dot moving dowm a tall hill very fast. Sonic was roaring down the hill on his snowboard,Amy recognized him and waved to him. "Sonic!" Everyone heard her,they turned and saw Sonic going down the slope. "Go,Sonic,Go!" He went to a small hill and jumped,he did a mid-air 360 with a tailspin. He landed on the slope with no flaws,everyone was cheering him on.He got to the bottom of the slope and went on the ice. "Yeah,that was so tight!" He skidded to a stop in front of the others and got off his snowboard. "Yeah,that was so cool,Sonic! You rock!" Sonic grinned. "Yeah,I always seem to do that here!" Everyone laughed. Amy came up to him and hugged him. Sonic really didn't like being hugged,but in a strange way,he seemed to like it. He gladly hugged her back. "C'mon,guys and gals,we need to do a little Christmas shopping!" Everyone nodded and left the skating area.

In Station Square,Sonic,Shadow,and Tails were walking through some stores,looking for presents. They went into the clothing department and found some clothes for Amy,Christina,and Sabrina. They all left and went to the gift shop,they each got something for the girls,they all left the department. The three boys separated from each other to look for more gifts. Sonic sneaked over to the jewlry department,he looked around the store,there were many pieces of fine jewlry. He saw one that caught his eye,he stopped walking and looked at the piece. It was a ring that had a large diamond on it,Sonic smiled. "Perfect." A clerk showed him the ring. "Sonic,you are one lucky hero! This ring is perfect for your lucky girl!" Sonic smiled and payed for the ring.The clerk gave him the ring in a small,black box. When he turned around to leave,he saw a familiar friend looking at the jewelry,it was Shadow. Sonic walked up to him,surprised. "Shadow, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Shadow turned and smiled. Sonic grinned. "Boy, you are one lucky hedgehog,Shadow!" Shadow smiled. "So are you,Sonic. Even Tails is here." Sonic turned around and saw Tails. "Whoa,no way! Him,too?" Shadow nodded. "I saw Christina kiss him at the lake,he passed out." Sonic started laughing. Tails heard the laughing.He turned around and saw Sonic and Shadow,he gulped. "Oh man,they're at it,too?" He walked over by them. "Sonic,Shadow,what are you doing here?" Sonic and Shadow smirked. "The question is what are you doing here?" Tails backed away. "I uh,um,was--" Sonic finished his sentence. "Getting something for Christina,huh?" Tails slowly nodded. Sonic grabbed his hand and shook it. "Way to go,you lucky fox!" Tails smiled,Sonic let go of his hand. "Let's not mention a bit of this to the girls,okay?" Shadow and Tails nodded. Tails and Shadow kept looking around for a ring.Sonic saw one that caught his eye. "Hey Shadow,come here!" Shadow walked over to Sonic,who was pointing at a large ring. It was a gold ring,it had a large black gem on it,Shadow smiled. "Sonic,it's perfect for her! I'll take this one." Sonic smiled and asked the clerk to get the ring out and into a black box. "Here you go,sir! One genuine black diamond for your lucky girl!" The clerk gave the box to Shadow,he smiled and put the box away. Tails came up and pointed at a large ring that hade a multi-colored gem on it. "Tails,you sure know how to pick 'em!" Tails smiled and asked the clerk to take the ring out,he did so and put it in a black box.Tails put the ring away and smiled. "I can't wait!" Sonic and Shadow smiled and all left the jewelry department,they continued their shopping.

After a whole day of shopping, everyone returned home with many heavy bags. Sonic and Shadow arrived first,Tails was behind them. Sonic and Shadow put the heavy bags down and rested. "Man,we shopped until we dropped!" Sonic heard giggling,he sat up. "Uh-oh,the girls are back! Quick Shadow,hide the presents!" Shadow quickly got up and grabbed his bags and ran to his room.Sonic grabbed his bags and went to his room just before the three girls walked into the house. "Thanks for taking me shopping with you two. I would feel so bad if I didn't get anything for them." Amy and Christina nodded. "Hm,I guess the boys are still shopping!" Sabrina saw Sonic and Shadow walking across the room. "Nope,they're right here,they must have just got back." Amy and Christina nodded and walked to their rooms with their bags of gifts.Sabrina put her bag of gifts in her room and left,she walked over to the boys. "Hey Sonic! Did you guys just get back already?" Sonic and Shadow nodded. Tails walked in and put his bags in his room and closed the door. Christina walked by him,Tails followed her into the party room where the others were. She sat down on one of the couches,Tails sat next to her and smiled. Amy walked in and sat next to Sonic,who was almost asleep from exhaust. Sabrina sat next to Shadow,he was resting with his eyes closed,but she knew he wasn't sleeping. Sabrina leaned against him tiredly,she yawned and closed her eyes. Shadow opened his eyes and smiled,he petted her long quills,Sabrina smiled. She soon fell asleep,same with the other two girls that were leaning on the boys. Sonic has also fallen asleep,Amy was sleeping next to him on the couch. Shadow was the only one left awake,Tails had fallen asleep leaning on Christina,she was also sleeping.Shadow smiled and put his hand on Sabrina's soft,long quills,her face turned from a sad to happy. "Thank you Shadow,I love you." Shadow smiled. He continued his resting until he fell asleep by Sabrina.

The next morning,Shadow woke up when he heard a crumbling sound,he opened his eyes and saw Sabrina putting a present under the Christmas tree.There were many others under it,he sat up and stretched. "Good morning,Shadow." Shadow suddenly remembered about the gifts he left is his room,he got off the couch and ran to his room.When he got in his room,he took the gifts out of his closet and started wrapping them.He quickly finished them,he suddenly remembered about the black box. He went by his bed and picked it up,he opened it and saw the large black jewel on the golden ring. He smiled and closed the box,he opened his drawer and pulled out a gift tag,he wrote some words on it and put it on the black box. He then found some special gift wrapping,he wrapped the black box with it and put a name tag on it.He picked up the other gifts and walked out of his room. He walked to the party room and went to the giant tree,he put several gifts under it,including the small black box. Shadow stood up and smiled. Sonic walked in and set several gifts under the tree. "Hey Shadow. Did you put the ring in the pile?" Shadow nodded. Sonic pulled out his small present and set it under the tree. Sonic stood back up and walked out of the room.Sabrina walked in and put some more presents under the tree. "Hey Shadow." Shadow sighed and stood up.Sabrina stood up and followed him,they both went outside and sat down on the stairs. "Shadow,is something wrong?" Shadow shook his head,he stood up and stepped off the stairs into the snow. Shadow suddenly scooped up some snow and threw it at Sabrina,she was hit. "Hey!" She picked up some snow and made it into a ball,she threw it at Shadow. Shadow ducked so the snowball missed,he scooped up some snow and without making it int a ball,he threw the snow at Sabrina.Sabrina jumped off the porch in a double flip and the snowball missed. "Good trick,Sabrina,but I can do better!" He jumped into the air and started spinning very rapidly,he landed in the snow,still spinning,the spinning threw snow at Sabrina,she was instantly buried in the snow. Shadow stopped rolling and walked over to the pile. "Ha ha! Gotcha!" Sabrina popped up from the snow and started laughing. Sabrina suddenly went down into the snow and started digging her way to Shadow. Shadow was still laughing when something suddenly grabbed his feet,he was pulled under the snow. Shadow was being dragged under the deep snow,he was getting a little cold,he stopped and the hand let go of his foot.He popped up and saw that he was in the pile with Sabrina,she started laughing. "You are way too easy,Shadow! I always seem to get you every time!" She soon stopped laughing. She looked into Shadow's blood red eyes,Shadow looked into her deep blue eyes,they both started leaning in,they both closed their eyes,their lips were about to meet when they both suddenly heard a whistle. "Hey,lovebirds,are you doing what I think you're doing?" They both shot their eyes open and saw Sonic sitting on the porch. Sabrina and Shadow realized what they were doing,they both backed away,blushing. "Oops,sorry,I didn't know what came over me." They both said that at the same time,they stopped.Sabrina pulled out of the snow pile and walked into the house,Shadow did the same. "Sorry that I ruined your big chance there,Shadow." Sonic stood up and followed them inside the house.

Sabrina was in her room,thinking about what she almost did. "_I can't believe I almost kissed Shadow! Oh well,he kissed me before,I might as well kiss him back sometime. But something felt right about that, Shadow almost kissed me on the lips! I guess since he loves me,I should love him back." _She took out her book and started reading it.After a while,she finally finished reading the book,she closed it and set it on the small table next to her bed. It was getting close to sunset,she got off her bed and left her room.She walked to the party room where the others were,everyone was sitting on the couch,eating. "Hey guys!" She sat down on the couch,Shadow was sitting on the other couch,resting after what happened earlier. Sonic was telling everyone about the event. "I can't believe it,these two almost started making out!" Everyone stared at Sabrina and Shadow. Sabrina's face turned red with embarassment,Shadow opened his eyes wide. "SONIC!!" Sonic scratched the back of his head. Sabrina stood up and walked to her room,embarassed. Shadow stood up and followed her. "Way to go,Sonic! Now look what you did! I'll be in my room!" Shadow stomped away to his room.

On the way to his room,Shadow walked by Sabrina's room,he heard her crying.Shadow stopped walking,he quietly stepped to her door and peeked inside,he saw her lying on her bed,crying. Sabrina heard the door creak open,she knew it was Shadow. She stopped crying and wiped away her tears. "It's okay,Shadow,you can come in." The door opened,Shadow walked in and sat next to her. "Sabrina,I'm very sorry about what happened earlier.Please forgive me." Sabrina smiled weakly. "No,I'm the one who should be sorry about that,I don't know what came over me." Shadow smiled. Sabrina pulled out her book. "I finished reading my book! It was wonderful!" Shadow smiled again. Sabrina sighed. "Thank you Shadow,you always seem to make me feel better whenever I am with you." Sabrina wrapped her arms around him,Shadow smiled. "You know,it is Christmas tomorrow,right?" Sabrina nodded and gasped. "Oh,right! I need to get to bed so I can get up early!" Shadow nodded and stood up. "I need to get to bed as well,everyone else should be getting to bed soon." He stretched and walked out of the room. "Goodnight,Sabrina. I love you." Sabrina waved back at him. "Goodnight,Shadow." Shadow left the room and went to his room. Sabrina sighed and layed down in her bed and covered up,she suddenly got an idea. "That's it! I know the ultimate gift for everyone! I can't wait until tomorrow!" She yawned and went into a peaceful sleep.

It was finally Christmas, Sabrina quickly sat up in her bed and stretched,she yawned and hopped off her bed.She could hear music,that meant that the others were awake. She ran out of her room and ran to the party room,Sonic,Tails,Shadow,Amy,and Christina were waiting for her. "Hey Sabrina,we were starting to think you'd sleep in on us!" Sabrina smiled. Amy stood up. "Okay,are we all ready to open presents?" Everyone sat down and nodded. Amy grabbed a random present from under the Christmas tree and read the name tag. "Hm,this one is for Tails,and it's from Christina!" Amy gave the present to Tails,he quickly opened it. "Hey alright! An F-62 model airplane,I was saving up for this! Thanks,Christina!" Christina smiled. Sonic pulled a present out from under the tree and read the tag. "Okay,this one is for Shadow,and it's from Sabrina!" Sonic handed the present to Shadow. Shadow opened it and smiled. "Alright! I got some new chaos wristbands for my chaos control! Thank you,Sabrina!" Sabrina smiled. Christina pulled out a gift from the tree and read the tag. "This one is for Amy,and it's from Sonic!" She gave the present to Amy,she calmly opened it,she gasped and smiled. "It's a red dress,it's perfect! Oh,thank you so much,Sonic!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up. Sabrina pulled a present from under the tree. "Hm,this one is for Christina,and it's from Tails." She gave the present to Christina,she calmly opened the present and gasped. "It's a dance outfit! Oh,thank you Tails!" She hugged him tightly,slightly choking him. She let go of him. Shadow pulled a present from under the tree,he read the tag. "Hmm,this one is for Sabrina,and it's from Sonic." Shadow handed the large present to Sabrina,she quickly opened it and gasped. "Awesome,I got a snowboard! Thank you so much,Sonic! Think you can teach me?" Sonic smiled. "You bet!" Tails pulled out the next present. "This one is for Sonic,and it's from Christina." Tails gave the gift to Sonic,he quickly opened it. "Sweet! I got some new grinding shoes! Awesome,Christina!" Amy pulled the next present. "This one is for Shadow,and it's from Sabrina!" She handed the present to Shadow,he opened it and smiled. "Hey,it's a red winter jacket! It was getting too cold outside anyways! Thank you,Sabrina." Sabrina smiled. Sonic pulled out the next gift. "Let's see,this one is for Christina,and it's from Tails!" Sonic handed the small gift to Christina. She opened it and gasped. "It's a blue sapphire heart pendant,it's so beautiful,Tails! You're the best!" Tails smiled. Sabrina pulled out the next present. "This one is for Amy,and it's from Sonic!" Sabrina gave the present to Amy. She quickly opened it. "It's a crystal kitty,it's so cute! Thank you so much,Sonic!" Sonic smiled. Christina pulled out the next one. "This one is for Sabrina,and it's from Shadow and Tails!" She gave the present to Sabrina,she calmly opened it. "Wow,it's a pair of air shoes, just like Shadow's! Thanks,Shadow,you too,Tails!" They both smiled. Shadow pulled another present from under the tree. "This one is for Sonic,and it's from Sabrina." He handed the gift to Sonic. He opened it and smiled. "Cool! A green winter jacket,nice! It matches my eyes!" Sabrina smiled and pulled a present from under the tree. "This one is for Tails,and it's from Sonic!" She handed the gift to Tails,he opened it and smiled. "Cool,it's a new tool set! Thanks,Sonic!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up. Tails pulled out the next gift. "This one is for Amy,and it's from Sabrina!" He gave the gift to Amy,she calmly opened it. "It's a pair of gold earrings! They match my bracelets perfectly! Thanks,Sabrina!" Sabrina smiled. Everyone continued opening their gifts,until there were only three left.

Sabrina stood up. "Everyone,I have a very special gift for you all,the gift of immortality!" Everyone gasped. "You can give us immortality?" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,Knuckles told me a while back,don't worry,I will stilll have my immortality,and you all will,too!" Everyone started screaming in joy and excitement. Sabrina held her hands out,they started glowing black. "Okay,everybody hold still!" Sonic,Tails,and Amy stood still in front of Sabrina. She leaned in and put her glowing hand on Sonic's shoulder,the black arora that was around her hand spreaded to his whole body.Sonic stayed still,he felt a bit of pain at first,but then it went away,he closed his eyes. Sabrina kept her hand on his shoulder for about a minute,then the black arora faded away,she took her hand off of his shoulder.Sonic opened his eyes,he felt stronger. "Whoa,is immortality supposed to make me stronger?" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,immortality is supposed to make you ageless,you will never grow old or weak,you can only get stronger!" Sonic smiled. Sabrina gave the immortality to Tails and Amy,they felt the same thing. "Wow,thank you so much,Sabrina!" Sabrina smiled cheerfully. "Now no one can be left behind or forgotten,we all can be together forever!" Everyone started cheering for her. Shadow walked up to Sonic. "So,are you ready to pop the question?" Sonic grinned. "You bet! I'll go get Tails!" Shadow nodded. Sonic ran over to the now,immortal Tails.He tapped on his shoulder,Tails turned around. "Tails,ready to pop the question?" Tails smiled and nodded nervously. The three boys walked over to the tree and looked at the three small presents,they picked them up.

"May I have your attention please!" The girls stopped talking and turned around to the three boys. "Me,Tails,and Shadow all have a very special present for the three girls!" Amy,Christina,and Sabrina stared with confusion. Sonic,Tails,and Shadow slowly walked to the girls,Sonic walked to Amy,Tails walked to Christina,and Shadow walked to Sabrina. The girls started getting nervous as the boys approached them. Amy spoke first. "S-Sonic,what are you doing?" Sonic grinned. He pulled the small box out,he put it in Amy's hand. "Go on,open it." Amy slowly opened the gift,she unwrapped it and saw the black box.She gasped,she slowly opened the small box and saw the glitter of a diamond,she gasped loudly. "Sonic,I don't know what to say!" Sonic smiled and whispered in her ear. "All you need to say is yes.Amy Rose,will you marry me?" Amy's heart skipped a beat. She froze for a minute,she then came back to reality. "Yes!" Amy wrapped her arms around him,Sonic did the same. "I love you,Amy.We will never grow apart again." Amy had tears of joy in her eyes,she let go of him. "I love you too,Sonic."

Christina became confused when she saw Sonic and Amy together. Tails walked up to her nervously,he slowly held out a small,wrapped gift. Christina became nervous,Tails stopped right in front of her. "This is for you,Christina." Christina slowly took the gift out of his hand and started unwrapping it.She saw the small black box,she gasped and started opening it,she instantly saw the multi-colored diamond.She looked at Tails,he was shivering nervously. "C-Christina,w-w-will y-you m-m-marry m-me?" He closed his eyes tightly. Christina was shocked,she froze. "_I can't believe this,Tails is proposing to me! We've only known each other for half a year,yet we're in love." _Christina blinked . She smiled,Tails opened his eyes and saw this. Christina leaned in and kissed Tails on the cheek. Tails froze,his face turned all red,he came back to reality. "Tails,I will marry you,but I'll have to ask my father first." Tails smiled and jumped in the air and screamed in joy. "Yeah!" Christina caught him and hugged him tightly. "I love you,Tails!" She put him down. "I love you too,Christina." They both leaned in and kissed.

Sabrina was staring at the two pairs,she giggled at them. She saw Shadow walking to her,she stopped giggling. "Hey,Shadow." Shadow stopped in front of her. He had a calm,gentle expression,he pulled out a specially wrapped present. "For you,Sabrina." Sabrina became nervous,she slowly took the gift out of his hand. She becan to unwrap it,she finished and saw the black box,she got even more nervous. Sabrina opened the box and saw the glitter of a large,black diamond,she also saw a small note next to it,she read it. "_Will you marry me?" _Sabrina gasped. "_I knew we loved each other,but I never thought of this,marriage. I don't want to make him feel rejected,besides,I love him." _Sabrina wrapped her arms around Shadow. "Okay,I'll marry you,Shadow." Shadow smiled. "I love you,Sabrina." Sabrina suddenly leaned in and kissed Shadow on the lips. Shadow was surprised,he didn't know she loved him this much,he kissed back. Sabrina broke the kiss after a minute. "I love you too,Shadow."

Everyone continued their Christmas celebration,everyone was engaged in marriage. Sonic and Amy,Tails and Christina,Shadow and Sabrina. True love was found in everyone. The three pairs got married two months later,on the same day,same place,and same time. But,what happened with Sabre,what became of him?

On Paradise Island,Sabre was still healing from the injuries he obtained while he fought Sabrina over a half a year ago. "Curse that Sabrina! Now,how am I going to grab those emeralds? I may need some help,I need a apprentice! But,how? The people here and all over the world know about me,they would chase me to death!" He suddenly got an idea. "That's it! Why not find a partner when I can make my own! All I need to do first is find a little girlfriend." He laughed evily. "Soon,Sabre will once again rule the world and have the power in the grip of my fist!"

What will become of the world? Find out in my next sequel!


End file.
